MusiQ
by Zephineange
Summary: Si on le leur avait demandé, ni James ni Q n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient former un couple sans s'entretuer plus de deux semaines. Et pourtant, le temps passait, et ils étaient toujours vivants. Un vrai miracle.
1. James Bond's Theme

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Me revoilà avec un projet un peu ambitieux, puisque j'envisage d'écrire une série d'OS sur le couple James/Q (what else ?), en prenant comme base de départ les génériques des différents James Bond. Les OS seront tous relativement indépendants, même si je ne pourrais sans doute pas en écrivant éviter d'éventuelles références à d'autres chapitres. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, c'est sûr, voire plus si ma Muse m'inspire, mais en tout cas je tâcherai d'être la plus régulière possible. ^^

J'espère arriver au bout de ce long défi qui va sans doute me prendre pas mal de temps (mine de rien, 23 James Bond, ça fait beaucoup de génériques), et j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces OS. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de James Bond ne sont pas à moi mais à Ian Fleming que je remercie de tout coeur. Quant à Q, je l'emprunte gentiment à Sam Mendes (parce que j'aime beaucoup Q1 et Q2, mais pour les faire sortir avec James, y'a pas à dire, c'est quand même pas terrible XD). Je remercie aussi Monty Norman et John Barry pour le morceau qui a inspiré ce premier chapitre.

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Gentiane94 qui m'ont conseillée et soutenue dans mon projet. ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** James Bond's Theme (Monty Norman, John Barry) - _James Bond contre Dr. No_

James ne savait pas comment la nouvelle avait pu filtrer mais quelques jours seulement après la fin de l'affaire Silva, tout le MI6 semblait savoir qu'il était possible qu'il ait eu au moins une relation avec un homme. Ils n'avaient pourtant été que quatre dans la pièce, et il doutait que la fuite soit venue des deux hommes qui gardaient la porte, il n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait criée. Ça ne pouvait donc venir que de Silva lui-même.

Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à divulguer une telle information ? Et surtout, à qui avait-il bien pu le raconter ? Certainement pas à ceux qui l'avaient surveillé pendant son bref séjour au MI6, l'information aurait circulé bien plus vite que ça. Quant à le dire à ses hommes de main ça n'aurait vraiment eu aucun sens, au vu des orientations du personnage.

Plus l'espion y pensait et moins c'était clair en réalité. La seule chose limpide dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait pris une ampleur démesurée. Il ne pouvait plus croiser personne sans être accueilli par un regard perplexe, réprobateur, voire, ce qui était presque pire, intéressé. Même M avait cru malin de faire une remarque à ce sujet. Dans des situations comme celle-là, James se demandait s'il travaillait vraiment dans un des services d'espionnage les plus compétents du monde ou bien dans une école primaire.

Il fut soudain saisi d'un doute. Le MI6 _était _un des meilleurs services d'espionnage du monde. Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu entendre la conversation ? Quelqu'un spécialisé dans les micros et autres systèmes d'écoute à distance par exemple. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu dissimuler sans qu'il le sache ce genre de dispositif sur lui. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit presque immédiatement. Q.

Rapidement, James se dirigea vers le secteur informatique.

o0o

Q était en train de vérifier une fois de plus le nouveau réseau anti-intrus qu'il avait mis en place pour éviter que ce qui c'était passé avec Silva ne se reproduise, lorsque que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un agent à l'air assez remonté.

« 007, demanda Q en tournant à peine la tête tandis que le volume des chuchotements de la salle augmentait. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Je pense que vous voyez très bien pourquoi je suis là Q, répondit l'espion en s'approchant de lui pour que la conversation ait moins de témoins.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua sèchement le brun, alors expliquez-vous rapidement car, comme vous pouvez le constater et contrairement à vous, j'ai du travail.

\- Du travail comme fabriquer des mouchards que vous placerez sur vos agents ? poursuivit James.

\- Ah c'est donc ça, sourit Q.

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose maintenant ? reprit le blond, satisfait de l'efficacité de son coup de bluff.

\- Effectivement, maintenant que vous me le dites, dit l'autre le ton léger, il me semble me souvenir que j'étais particulièrement fier de mon dispositif. C'est que ce n'est pas si facile de faire tenir une balise GPS et un micro dans un si petit format.

\- Et ça vous prend souvent cette envie de glisser des micros sur les agents que vous équipez ?

\- Seulement quand ceux-ci se sont permis de mettre mes capacités en doute en se basant simplement sur mon apparence physique et sur l'âge qu'ils me donnent, continua Q, toujours aussi calme.

\- À mon avis, vous n'avez pas dû avoir tant de mal que ça à le faire tenir votre micro, siffla James, si vous arrivez à caser un ego de cette taille là dans votre carrure de fil de fer, vous auriez pu faire tenir n'importe quoi dans cette radio.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit le brun, et me permets de vous rappeler qu'en matière d'ego, vous n'êtes pas mal loti non plus ce me semble.

\- Sans doute, mais au moins j'en ai conscience et je ne lui accorde pas une importance telle que je ressente le besoin de colporter des ragots pour le venger.

\- Colporter des ragots ? s'exclama Q, faussement surpris en s'arrêtant un instant de taper sur son clavier. Décidément, vous me connaissez bien mal 007.

\- Avouez que les pistes convergent vers vous de manière confondante.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas nié être responsable, mais on peut difficilement dire que j'ai ''colporté des ragots''.

\- Et vous avez quoi alors ? demanda James. Vous avez laissé échapper par un accident malencontreux que j'avais eu une aventure avec un homme ?

\- Non, répondit Q l'air mystérieux. J'ai vendu l'enregistrement. Assez cher en plus, vous seriez étonné du nombre de gens qui seraient près à connaître ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de votre vie privée Bond.

\- Vous avez vendu l'enregistrement ? répéta James complètement abasourdi.

\- Absolument. Aux enchères, dans la salle de permanence il y a trois jours. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de succès. »

L'espion, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard du Quartermaster. Le silence se prolongea quelque peu, puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. James dut s'appuyer sur la table et les épaules de Q se secouèrent de manière spasmodique, l'empêchant de continuer à taper quoi que ce soit. Autour d'eux, les membres du secteur informatiques avaient relevé la tête, mais l'avaient bien vite replongée sur leur bureau, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage par leur chef qui leur faisait parfois un peu peur.

« C'était effrayant, hoqueta Q, je crois que les pires étaient les femmes. De vraies furies. Je vous assure, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire, dit James qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Elles devraient finir par se calmer, reprit le brun. Enfin, je l'espère pour vous.

\- Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai connu pire », sourit le blond.

James s'était ressaisi, même s'il continuait à trouver la situation complètement absurde. Il salua le Quartermaster, et commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, quand celui-ci le rappela :

« 007 ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous connaissez le Pygmalion ?

\- Le bar qui est à deux rues d'ici ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Q. Pour me faire pardonner ce..._désagrément_, je vous invite à boire un verre ce soir.

\- Avec tout ce qui se dit dans les couloirs ? s'étonna l'espion en souriant. Faites attention, on pourrait croire que vous êtes intéressé.

\- Ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, dit Q en reniflant légèrement. Je vous retrouve dans le hall à vingt heures ?

\- Entendu », acquiesça l'agent avant de sortir de la salle.

Face à ses lignes de codes, le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

o0o

James et Q se retrouvèrent le soir, et s'assirent dans un coin du bar, à une table qui semblait-il était la table habituelle de Q, puisque celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin de commander pour que le patron lui apporte quelque chose. Un Bloody Mary. Ça semblait tellement à l'opposé de la personnalité de Q que James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en commandant lui-même un Martini.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda l'espion en sirotant son verre.

\- Une fois par semaine environ, répondit distraitement Q. J'apprécie l'ambiance et puis, ce bar a un grand avantage par rapport à d'autres du coin.

\- Les verres sont propres ? ironisa le blond.

\- Il y a de ça, rit le brun, mais disons que c'est surtout un endroit où inviter un homme à prendre à verre quand on en est un n'est pas considéré comme une abomination, finit-il en buvant à son tour.

\- Je savais que vous aviez quelque chose derrière la tête, répondit l'agent en souriant. Laissez-moi deviner, vous allez me prendre la main soudainement et un de vos mignons va sortir de derrière le pot de fleur pour prendre une photo et aller la vendre aussitôt en salle de permanence ?

\- Vous êtes complètement parano Bond, dit Q sur un ton amusé, j'espère que vous êtes au courant.

\- Ça peut s'avérer utile en certaines circonstances, se défendit James.

\- Oui et bien en l'occurrence, si mon orientation se savait, je serais dans une situation bien plus délicate que la vôtre. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être une légende vivante du MI6.

\- Et moi qui pensait que c'était une plaisanterie, dit l'espion qui n'arrivait pas malgré ses efforts à arrêter de sourire.

\- Comme ce que vous avez dit à Silva ? rétorqua Q sur le même ton.

\- Touché, rit doucement James avant de finir son verre et d'en commander deux autres, pour lui et Q.

\- Alors comme ça, reprit le brun, le grand James Bond, tombeur de ces dames, piocherait aussi dans son propre camp... En fait vous cherchez vraiment à séduire tout ce qui bouge ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous séduire vous, insinua l'agent avec un regard appuyé vers le Quartermaster.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez commandé un deuxième verre pour moi alors que je n'ai même pas fini le premier ?

\- De toute façon, c'est vous qui payez si j'ai bien compris.

\- Pour un verre oui, sourit Q, je ne paie pas les suppléments.

\- Pingre.

\- Poivrot. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard franchement amusé avant de reprendre une gorgée de leur verre respectif. Il y eut un petit silence, puis l'espion reprit la parole :

« C'était à l'université. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon camarade de chambre, un type qui suivait le même cursus que moi. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous préoccuper d'histoires sentimentales depuis longtemps et un soir où nous avions un peu trop bu...

\- Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous, siffla Q.

\- ...où nous avions un peu trop bu, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit à faire des choses que la morale anglicane réprouve. Nous avons ensuite soigneusement évité d'aborder le sujet, et nous sommes séparés en assez bons termes à la fin de l'année, même si ma...profession ne m'a pas vraiment permis de garder contact avec lui.

\- C'est beaucoup moins drôle que ce que je pensais, dit le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda James.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais certainement pas à une histoire d'expériences en état d'ivresse avancée.

\- Par la suite, reprit le blond, il m'est arrivé une ou deux fois de coucher avec un homme, mais jamais dans le cadre d'une mission, ce qui limite grandement les possibilités. Les femmes sont plus faciles à obtenir, et j'aime assez joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Vous êtes abject 007, dit Q avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un temps, alternant piques et éléments d'informations. Ils burent leur troisième, puis leur quatrième verre, et au cinquième, James sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai jamais croisé dans le secteur technologique avant que vous ne deveniez Q ? demanda l'espion.

\- C'est parce que je n'y étais pas, répondit le brun avec une logique aussi implacable que son esprit commençait à être embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Je pense qu'un développement ne serait pas de trop.

\- J'ai été engagé pendant votre absence, quand l'ancien Q a démissionné, explicita le jeune homme. Ça faisait quelques années que le MI6 m'avait à l'oeil parce que je vendais mes programmes et mes services de piratage à des tas de gens. Je commençais à me faire un nom dans le milieu informatique, et je suppose que M a voulu, comment dire, me garder à portée de main pour m'empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand j'ai su que je serais le plus jeune Quartermaster à avoir jamais été nommé, j'ai accepté.

\- Le retour de l'ego...

\- Je suppose que ça a dû jouer oui, rit Q un peu stupidement.

\- Je devrais vous faire boire plus souvent, vous êtes de bien meilleure compagnie comme ça, sourit l'agent.

\- Je risque de vous en vouloir atrocement et de vous le faire payer très cher Bond, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très rentable.

\- Rentable je ne sais pas, mais agréable sûrement », répliqua James en faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Q gloussa. Et le son suffit à faire comprendre au blond que si l'autre continuait comme ça, il n'allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Après avoir réglé leurs consommations – Q trouverait bien une occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur – il aida le brun à se lever, et ils sortirent tous les deux du bar. L'espion raccompagna le jeune homme chez lui, quelques rues plus loin, et le laissa en bas de son immeuble, Q ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'il l'accompagne plus loin. James avait accepté, et avait fait demi-tour pour retourner à son appartement. Il reviendrait plus tard pour regarder les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres, avec tout ça, le brun ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment il s'appelait vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un taxi le dépassa lentement, et l'espion vit avec netteté son Quartermaster présenter derrière la vitre une feuille sur laquelle était écrit : « Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous dise où j'habite Bond. PS : Merci pour les verres. »

James resta un instant interdit sur le pavé, puis finit par éclater de rire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien l'aimer finalement ce petit malin. En repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer, il se dit que oui, vraiment, il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était donc la mise en place de la dynamique entre James et Q. ^^ Dans les autres OS, ils seront présentés comme un couple déjà formé (parce que je dois avouer que je trouve ça beaucoup plus marrant comme ça), mais je voulais quand même les présenter un peu avant qu'ils soient ensemble. ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui, n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire ou à revenir la semaine prochaine pour...Bons Baisers de Russie ! ^^ (oui, je vais traiter les films dans l'ordre, histoire que ça ait quand même un minimum de cohérence)


	2. From Russia with Love

**MusiQ  
**

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! (en temps et en heure, ce qui ne fut pas facile, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le milieu de cet OS...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** La chanson n'est pas à moi mais à Lionel Bart (compositeur) et à Matt Monro (chanteur), merci à eux.

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** From Russia with Love (Matt Monro) - _Bons baisers de Russie_

Dans sa barbe inexistante, Q grommelait. Ça faisait quatre jours que James était parti en mission, et il commençait à en avoir marre de rentrer tout seul chez lui le soir. Mine de rien, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir l'espion à ses côtés, le soir au dîner, ou le matin au réveil, et se retrouver seul brusquement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était la première fois que celui-ci partait sur le terrain depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, quelques semaines auparavant, et il n'aimait pas vraiment savoir son amant en Russie. Autant dire au bout du monde.

D'autant plus que ce soir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, Q allait devoir assister pour la première fois à une mission où James aurait à user de son charme pour obtenir des informations. Et comme le brun était avant tout son Quartermaster, il allait devoir rester à l'autre bout de l'oreillette et tout écouter. En direct. Il pouvait déjà sentir que la soirée n'allait pas être bonne. Du tout.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que James – je suis une bombe sexuelle – Bond lui ait demandé s'il voulait s'engager dans une relation à durée indéterminée avec lui, et ne pas rester au stade des coups d'un soir pour soulager la tension, alors voir le blond flirter et plus si affinités avec une femme qui sans nul doute serait magnifique n'allait pas faire grand chose pour améliorer sa confiance en lui. Ce qui était paradoxal car, sur tout un tas d'autres domaine, sa confiance en lui était au contraire un de ses meilleurs atouts. Il savait qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs, voire qu'il était le meilleur, de sa profession, mais en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale, il avait toujours eu plus de mal à évaluer sa valeur.

Ses relations n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps. Que ce soit parce qu'il finissait par se lasser de ses partenaires ou, le plus souvent, parce que ses partenaires finissaient par se lasser de lui, il y avait toujours un moment où il sentait que ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Récemment, il avait arrêté d'essayer, son rôle de Quartermaster lui prenant encore plus de temps que ses activités de hacker plus ou moins légales. Ç'avait donc été plus qu'une surprise quand 007, l'agent le plus efficace et au tableau de chasse le plus important de toute la Grande-Bretagne, lui avait fait sa proposition. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que presque dès le départ leurs échanges avaient pris une tournure particulière et avaient souvent été assez ambigus, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse se concrétiser en véritable relation.

Et pourtant il était là, six semaines plus tard, à faire une crise de jalousie aussi intériorisée qu'elle était déplacée au vu des circonstances. Heureusement que le secteur informatique était presque vide en cette heure tardive. Il suivait du regard sur son écran la progression de James qui s'était approché un peu plus que nécessaire de la cible pour lui parler. Q grinça les dents. Il était prêt à parier que faire simplement les yeux doux à la jeune femme ne suffirait pas, et que l'agent allait devoir passer à un interrogatoire plus...physique.

Soudain, celle-ci se leva souplement et, après un dernier regard au blond, quitta le bar et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Q, qui n'avait pas suivi avec attention la fin de la discussion, haussa légèrement les sourcils et s'enquit via l'oreillette :

« Je suppose qu'elle ne vient pas d'accepter de te mettre les infos sur clé et de te la passer au cours d'un dîner purement amical ?

\- Pas vraiment non, sourit James. Par contre elle m'a donné la clé de sa chambre, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner cette dernière autour de son index. Je dois la rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

\- Et pendant ce temps là elle aura comme par hasard égaré ses vêtements entre la porte et son lit c'est ça ? demanda Q, mi-acerbe et mi-amusé.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais très perspicace, rit doucement l'espion.

\- En vérité, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire à ce sujet, le langage de la plupart des femmes n'est pas difficile à déchiffrer, dit le brun.

\- Si Eve apprend que tu as dit ça, elle aura ta tête.

\- J'ai dit ''la plupart des femmes'', avec les autres, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de commencer à comprendre, soupira Q.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange ton cas.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais su être objectif avec elles, poursuivit le brun. De manière générale, elles m'ont plus ou moins toujours insupporté.

\- Parce qu'elles finissaient par récupérer l'homme qui t'intéressait ? suggéra James l'air de rien en finissant son verre.

\- Entre autres, sourit lentement Q après un petit silence. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez très perspicace 007, même si vous n'en avez absolument pas l'air. »

Sur l'écran, le blond sourit également avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre la blonde. Dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait au septième étage, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« Tu as conscience que je n'ai absolument rien à faire de cette femme et que je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de finir la mission pour pouvoir rentrer et t'entendre autrement que par oreillette ?

\- Taisez-vous et restez concentré Bond, répondit Q en rougissant légèrement, et vous réussirez peut-être à me ramener l'équipement en entier cette fois. »

Ce à quoi l'espion répondit par un simple sourire à la caméra de sécurité.

o0o

Dans la chambre obscure, James se rhabillait lentement. Sur le lit, la femme dont il avait réussi à tirer les informations nécessaires dormait profondément. Il avait pris soin de s'extraire de ses bras le plus souplement possible et de la recouvrir du drap pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, et sa respiration était toujours aussi paisible. À son oreille, Q s'était tu depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-il parti, mais plus vraisemblablement attendait-il en silence qu'il soit sorti de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait besoin de rien avant de passer la main à R et d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise, James laissa son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette de la femme endormie. Elle était belle, comme toutes les autres qui l'avaient précédée, mais il savait déjà qu'il oublierait son nom. Il ne savait même plus avec combien de femmes il avait dû coucher au cours de ses missions. Une centaine ? Plus peut-être. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle, les rares fois où il ressentait le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager son lit et non pour le MI6 il avait préféré choisir des hommes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver de l'intérêt à une femme en particulier, Q n'avait sans doute pas tort quand il disait que toutes se ressemblaient. À ses yeux, c'était le cas.

Vesper, peut-être, avait été l'exception. Vesper. Aussi mystérieuse et froide que l'étoile dont elle portait le nom. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il avait même été jusqu'à quitter le MI6. Et elle l'avait trahi. Mais, s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, leur histoire dès le départ était vouée à l'échec. Elle aimait un mort, et il aimait bien trop son travail pour y renoncer aussi facilement. Ça n'aurait pas pu durer, mais ç'avait tout de même été un beau mirage.

Chassant ces souvenirs indésirables de son esprit, James enfila sa veste et sortit de la suite le plus silencieusement possible. Il lui restait quelques heures avant que la phase deux de la mission ne commence. Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il contacta rapidement le MI6. Ce fut R, l'assistante de Q, qui lui répondit, lui disant qu'elle avait pris la relève, mais que le Quartermaster serait là aux aurores pour gérer la suite de la mission. Le blond transmit les informations qu'il avait récupérées pour qu'elle puisse établir un plan d'action, puis il mit fin à la transmission et alla se coucher. Il avait bizarrement beaucoup moins envie de garder son oreillette quand Q n'était pas là pour lui répondre.

Q. Q qui l'avait remis à sa place dès leur première rencontre. Q qui avait la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendue via un système électronique. Q et ses sempiternelles remarques concernant l'équipement. Q et son thé. Q et ses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Et dire qu'il s'était juré après Vesper de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir aussi vite... Il avait beau ne pas être expert en relations humaines, il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé là quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas près de lâcher. Il devait avoir quelque chose pour les bruns.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, le souvenir de la femme qu'il venait de quitter s'effaçant déjà mais les cardigans du Quartermaster bien en tête, il eut une idée qui lui fit venir aux lèvres un grand sourire. Et il sentait que Q allait l'adorer...

o0o

Q soupira profondément en déposant son sac sur la table de la cuisine. Il adorait son travail au MI6, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même bien content de rentrer chez lui le soir. D'autant plus qu'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que James était bien dans l'avion qui devait le ramener de Russie. Il allait enfin rentrer après une semaine et demie d'absence. Q était presque sûr que sa jalousie se calmerait une fois qu'il l'aurait revu. Du moins il l'espérait.

Et puis, il allait de nouveau avoir le plaisir de ne pas se réveiller tout seul le lendemain. On pouvait accorder beaucoup de défauts à l'espion, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il savait s'introduire discrètement dans un lit. Surtout depuis que Q lui avait donné un double des clés de son appartement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir, et surtout _d'entendre_, son système d'alarme se déchaîner _encore_ parce que monsieur Bond avait décidé de crocheter la serrure à quatre heures du matin plutôt que de rentrer à une heure normale où il lui aurait suffit de sonner à la porte.

De toute façon, pensa le brun en jetant un œil distrait au courrier qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa boîte aux lettres, l'agent n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant au milieu des dépliants publicitaires habituels et des diverses enveloppes contenant sans doute de la paperasse, une carte postale. Ça par contre c'était nouveau. La carte représentait un bâtiment russe, la cathédrale Saint-Basile de Moscou apparemment, et était bordée de...petits cœurs roses ?

Q retourna la carte, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la signature. Forcément, de qui cette horreur d'un mauvais goût absolu aurait-elle pu venir sinon ?

_Mon cher Q, _

_Je n'ai jamais été féru de cartes postales. D'une part parce que je veux épargner aux autres mon écriture exécrable (j'espère quand même que tu arriveras à me déchiffrer), mais aussi parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'en envoyer était juste un moyen de prouver au destinataire à quel point sa vie était terne par rapport aux merveilleux voyages illustrés par la carte. Ah oui, et il n'y a vraiment aucune place pour écrire, c'est irritant. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'abréger cette lettre fort peu utile qui, de toute façon, arrivera sans doute après moi._

_Bons baisers de Russie, _

_James_

_PS : Je suis sûre que cette carte ira très bien dans ta cuisine, au milieu de tes aimants..._

Q laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha de son frigo. Il écarta les différents aimants qui formaient le tableau périodique des éléments et plaça au milieu la cathédrale russe ornée de petits cœurs avant de se reculer légèrement. Effectivement, le contraste n'était pas si désagréable.

Peut-être qu'il allait attendre James finalement. Après tout, il pouvait bien arriver en retard au MI6 de temps en temps, le secteur informatique n'allait certainement pas en mourir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, j'en serais ravie...

À la semaine prochaine pour Goldfinger !


	3. Goldfinger

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bon début de week-end ! ^^ Voici le troisième OS de cette série qui j'espère vous plaît... Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'est parce que c'est le premier que j'ai écrit (j'avais un peu cafouillé avec les numéros des épisodes ^^'). Et quand on fait une série comme celle-ci et bien, on apprend un peu plus des personnages à chaque chapitre, donc plus on écrit et plus ils prennent de l'ampleur. (ceci est une justification tout à fait valable, je n'essaie pas du tout de me disculper, et puis de toute façon, personne ne lit les notes d'auteur qui font plus de deux lignes XD).

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Ian Fleming pour l'univers de James Bond, ainsi qu'à John Barry (compositeur), à Anthony Newley et Leslie Bricusse (paroles) et à Shirley Bassey (chanteuse) pour le titre qui m'a inspiré cet OS. C'est adapté très librement cette fois, je précise pour ceux qui suivraient un peu avec les paroles d'origine. ^^

**Rating :** M (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Goldfinger (Shirley Bassey) - _Goldfinger_

Adossé à un bureau dans le secteur informatique du MI6, James regardait avec une forme de fascination les doigts de Q courir sur le clavier. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face des yeux, il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Les doigts blancs et fins se déplaçaient sur les touches de l'ordinateur à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Au départ, il était juste venu demander à Q s'il avait réussi à réparer les pièces de l'équipement qu'il avait ramené dans un état plus que déplorable, même s'il doutait fortement que cela fût possible, et, accessoirement, l'inviter à dîner pour s'excuser, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses mains. Mains qu'il trouvait absolument fascinantes.

Et pourtant dans sa vie, il en avait vu des mains. Des mains fines et blanches de femme, que l'on avait envie d'effleurer pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Des mains nerveuses, survoltées, qui pouvaient se faire aussi caressantes que brutales. Des mains noircies par la poudre des armes à feu. Des mains abimées par le gel et fendues par la glace. Des mains épaisses, capables de briser une nuque d'une simple pression... Il en avait vu des mains, mais celles de Q étaient de loin celles qui l'attiraient le plus.

Franchement, ça devenait ridicule. Qu'il aime son visage, soit, son corps, ça semblait normal, ses fesses, ça tombait sous le sens, mais ses _doigts_ ? Il devait être plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait.

Sur l'écran géant qui se trouvait en face du jeune Quartermaster, des lignes de codes absolument incompréhensibles défilaient, et les yeux du brun volaient rapidement de l'une à l'autre. Les sourcils froncés, il tapait sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, et les chiffres apparaissaient et disparaissaient à la vitesse de la lumière, du moins de l'avis de James.

« C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? », murmura une voix à côté de lui, et il dut se retenir fortement de sursauter. À la place, il s'arracha à la contemplation des doigts du brun, se retourna vers la femme qui avait parlé et répondit un simple :

« Hm ?

\- Ce qu'il fait, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton admiratif. Avant de venir ici, j'avais déjà vu des gens craquer des codes bien sûr, mais à cette vitesse et des si compliqués, jamais. J'espère que le MI6 se rend compte de la chance qu'il a que notre chef soit chez eux et pas chez les terroristes.

\- Oh, je pense qu'il le sait, répondit James avec un petit rire en reposant son regard sur Q et en pensant au salaire absolument indécent que son amant exigeait pour ses _services_.

\- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? reprit la femme. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas descendu pour qu'on vous parle de notre Quartermaster ?

\- Quoi que 007 soit venu faire ici, commença Q d'un ton incisif sans même détourner le regard de l'écran, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne. Je vous suggère de retourner rapidement à votre poste agent Merger, votre travail ne va pas se faire tout seul. »

La femme rougit, et s'éloigna rapidement de James en lui jetant un regard désolé, non sans avoir grommelé entre ses dents :

« Par contre, quel caractère de cochon... »

James esquissa un sourire et se détacha du bureau contre lequel il était appuyé pour se rapprocher de la table de Q. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il murmura :

« Tu trouves ça drôle de prendre ton air supérieur avec des gens qui ont deux fois ton âge ?

\- Tu te sens concerné peut-être ? répliqua le brun un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça, fais le malin, tu riras moins tout à l'heure, répondit le blond d'un ton menaçant.

\- J'ai très très peur, dit Q d'un ton neutre. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire ce qui t'amène, il y en a qui essaient de travailler ici.

\- Je voulais t'inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner le matériel, mais vu que tu as l'air d'excellente humeur je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Je pense avoir fini vers vingt heures, on se retrouve dans le hall et c'est moi qui choisit le resto, le coupa Q.

\- À vos ordres chef, répondit le blond avec un petit rire en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- 007, le rappela le brun. Vous irez récupérez votre pistolet à l'armurerie, certaines personnes savent se servir de leurs mains correctement et peuvent ainsi compenser votre incompétence.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas », rétorqua l'agent en sortant de la salle sous les chuchotements amusés des membres du secteur informatique, qui se turent bien vite après une réprimande de leur chef.

James rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Q avait réussi à réparer son arme ? Alors qu'elle était passée dans un broyeur ? Cet homme avait vraiment des doigts de fée. Même s'il ne risquait pas de le lui dire un jour. Et en tout cas certainement pas comme ça.

o0o

Q gémissait sous les doigts experts de son amant. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, l'espion savait _définitivement_ se servir de ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait aussi le prouver avec son équipement... Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point c'était compliqué de faire des pistolets à empreintes palmaires ? Cela dit, si James continuait à passer ses mains _là_, il voulait bien lui en faire à la chaîne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le brun passa ses propres mains dans le dos du blond pour le serrer contre lui, et les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Lorsque James commença à presser ses doigts sur un certain point en lui, Q poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de haleter très peu élégamment. L'espion sourit et mordit le cou de son amant qui avait bien du mal à ne pas perdre totalement pied avec la réalité.

Pour être honnête, James était même bien trop doué de ses mains pour son propre bien. Quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros que des doigts commencer à le pénétrer, le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement guttural entre ses dents serrées. Les mains de l'agent étaient venues se poser, légères, sur ses hanches, et quand un pouce parcourut lentement le trajet de son nombril à son aine, zone hypersensible chez lui, il envoya au diable le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et gémit sans retenue en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du blond.

Cet homme avait vraiment des doigts d'or. Mais pas question de le lui dire un jour. Son ego était déjà bien assez grand comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Comme vous l'aurez sans doute constaté, j'ai surtout joué sur le titre et pas tellement sur les paroles qui parlaient plutôt du méchant de l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour Opération Tonnerre ! ^^


	4. Thunderball

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Et voilà le quatrième OS ! ^^ Celui-là est peut-être celui qui pour l'instant est le plus relié aux autres, mais il reste lisible même indépendamment.

**Disclaimer :** Merci à John Barry et à Don Black ainsi qu'au chanteur Tom Jones pour le titre qui m'a inspirée. Ce générique doit être un de ceux que je préfère, j'espère en être à la hauteur. ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Thunderball (Tom Jones) - _Opération Tonnerre_

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, la nouvelle avait fini par faire le tour du MI6. 007 et le Quartermaster vivaient ensemble, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. En vérité, Q avait proposé à James de venir habiter chez lui assez vite, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'agent avait plus d'affaires dans sa salle de bain que dans l'intégralité de l'appartement qui lui avait été donné après la vente de l'ancien au début de l'affaire Skyfall. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de visites au brun pour comprendre que le blond accordait autant d'importance à son trois pièces qu'à n'importe quelle chambre d'hôtel. Q lui avait alors proposé, avec une certaine nervosité il devait bien l'avouer, de venir habiter chez lui. L'espion l'avait fixé un instant, le regard impénétrable, avant de faire un petit sourire et d'accepter. Quelques jours plus tard, l'installation était faite, et on aurait eu du mal à deviner la nouveauté de la chose.

En tout cas, l'information avait circulé. En même temps, Q n'en aurait pas attendu moins de la part d'un service secret où les ragots couraient plus vite que des lignes de code. Quand il était arrivé le matin, tout le monde avait murmuré sur son passage, et il n'avait finalement trouvé le calme qu'en arrivant dans le secteur informatique où ses subordonnées savaient qu'ils valaient mieux se faire discrets dans ce genre de circonstances. Il se servit une tasse d'Earl Grey et s'installa dans son bureau pour consulter comme tous les matins les mails qui s'accumulaient au cours de la nuit. Il commençait à comprendre ce que James avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il avait vendu l'enregistrement de sa discussion avec Silva. C'était l'espion qui devait être content maintenant. Il était bien puni, ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer au plus malin.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Q referma sa boîte mail avec satisfaction. Elle avait été moins pleine que d'habitude, même avec les dix messages que lui avait envoyés Moneypenny. Dix messages, simplement pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait trahie qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de _ça_, qu'elle croyait pourtant être une bonne amie et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Sauf s'il se décidait à tout lui raconter en détails à la pause déjeuner. Du Eve tout craché. Il se leva lentement et retourna dans l'espace commun pour régler les quelques détails mentionnés dans les mails. Les conversations n'étaient pas plus importantes qu'à son arrivée, à son grand soulagement.

Deux heures après, ayant enfin un peu de temps pour lui, ce qui n'était pas si fréquent, il se dirigea vers la ''salle de création'', une petite salle du secteur technologique qu'il avait surnommée ainsi car il y inventait la plupart des gadgets. Quand il y était, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille, et il pouvait avoir un peu la paix. Même si ce n'était que pour une heure ou deux. Arrivé dans la salle, il remonta les manches de sa chemise pour ne pas être gêné et attrapa quelques outils sur les divers établis qui se trouvaient autour du bureau. Il avait justement eu cette idée de boutons de manchettes électriques...

o0o

Il était presque l'heure d'aller rejoindre Moneypenny pour déjeuner lorsque Q entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ce devait sans doute être R, de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'elle et Bond pour venir le déranger quand il était dans cette salle, et l'agent prenait rarement la peine de toquer à la porte. Sans lever les yeux de l'opération délicate qu'il effectuait, il lança un : « Entrez ! »

« Je ne dérange pas au moins ? commença une voix très peu féminine, qui surprit Q au point qu'il en leva les yeux.

\- 005, dit-il la voix neutre. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit-il le ton suintant l'ironie.

\- Je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais descendre voir mon Quartermaster préféré, répondit l'agent les mains dans les poches avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Quelle touchante attention, rétorqua Q qui ne prêtait déjà guère plus attention à lui. D'autant que je suis le seul ce me semble ?

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes le meilleur, continua 005 sans se démonter. J'ai entendu dire, reprit-il après un silence si long que Q pensait qu'il était parti, que vous sortiez avec 007.

\- C'est une véritable question ? demanda Q qui n'appréciait pas tellement le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- Disons que je voulais en avoir le cœur net, éluda l'espion, il y a tellement de choses qui se disent dans les couloirs que l'on ne sait plus trop à quelle rumeur se vouer.

\- Généralement à aucune, le coupa Q. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'étais en train de travailler avant d'être interrompu.

\- Oh allez Q, s'exclama 005 en cessant soudainement de tourner autour du pot, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as envie de sortir avec cette _ruine _? Bond a au moins deux fois ton âge !

\- Même si c'était vrai, ce que je ne confirme pas, s'énerva Q à son tour, ça ne te concernerait absolument pas. Si tu es venu pour me dire ce genre de choses tu ferais mieux de sortir tout de suite parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que _ça_, cracha presque l'espion. Cet homme dégaine plus vite qu'il ne pense, crois que tout lui est acquis et couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes bien à qui tu as affaire.

\- Là tout de suite, j'ai affaire à un idiot qui ne comprend pas que sa présence n'est pas désirée, siffla le brun entre ses dents en manipulant nerveusement les boutons de manchettes sur lesquels il travaillait.

\- J'espère que tu réalises au moins qu'il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu veux...

\- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je veux ? rétorqua Q en levant la tête brusquement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de coucher avec toi _une fois_ que ça te donne le droit de juger ce qui est bon pour moi !

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert mais je sais que Bond n'est bon pour personne, ricana l'agent. Tu es au courant qu'il a tué la fille avec laquelle il a eu la relation la plus durable ?

\- Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, souffla Q en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que toi tu en as ? demanda 005. Au fond, tu ne connais pas plus Bond que moi. Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a tendance à accumuler autant de cadavres que de cœurs brisés derrière lui, affirma l'espion d'un air entendu.

\- Le seul cadavre que je risque de croiser prochainement, menaça Q, c'est le tien si tu ne sors pas _tout de suite_.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit l'agent en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenu. En tout cas, quand Bond se sera lassé de toi, sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte », conclut l'espion en sortant avec un clin d'oeil qui eut pour seul effet de donner à Q l'envie de grimacer.

Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de venir le voir et de lui dire de telles choses ? S'il voulait le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était réussi, déjà qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui, maintenant ç'allait être encore pire. L'esprit entièrement tourné vers cet idiot arrogant et pompeux, il saisit rageusement l'outil dont il avait besoin et ne remarqua pas les étincelles qui s'en échappaient. Il continua à grommeler dans sa barbe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il sursauta violemment et eut juste le temps de voir se dessiner la silhouette familière de Moneypenny avant qu'une douleur brutale ne traverse sa main droite et que le monde devienne entièrement noir.

o0o

James descendait tranquillement vers le secteur informatique lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Eve, visiblement hors d'haleine.

« Je te trouve enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son bras.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il y a un problème ?

\- C'est Q, il s'est électrocuté ! »

Le cerveau de James sembla s'arrêter. Électrocuté ? Alors qu'il semblait être né avec des outils à la main ainsi qu'un clavier et une tasse d'Earl Grey ? Les pieds de l'agent se mirent en route avant même qu'il ne se remette à parler.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit Eve en ajustant sa foulée sur celle, immense, de l'agent. On l'a transporté là-bas le plus vite possible.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Quand je suis partie te chercher je crois qu'il était hors de danger, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Mais il a subi un sacré choc. C'est une chance que je sois entrée à ce moment là et pas cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment il a fait pour s'électrocuter dans son propre labo ? s'énerva presque le blond en tournant brusquement dans le couloir de droite.

\- Aucune idée, répliqua la jeune femme, mais il devait être dans un sacré état. Ses mains tremblaient tellement quand je suis arrivée que c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait de fausse manipulation avant... »

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, tous deux se turent et James entra d'un pas vif. L'infirmière en chef vint le voir directement et elle lança avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche :

« Il va bien, il est juste un peu sonné. Il s'est réveillé assez rapidement mais je vais quand même le garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir, on ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez y aller, il est dans le lit du fond. »

L'espion la remercia d'un signe de tête et avança vers le fond de la salle, suivi d'Eve. Q était à moitié assis sur le lit et son regard un peu vague mit du temps à se focaliser sur eux. James le trouva encore plus pâle que d'habitude et quand il lui prit la main, celle-ci tremblait légèrement.

« Alors comme ça on s'électrocute avec son propre matériel monsieur le Quartermaster ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Techniquement parlant, répondit Q avec le plus d'aplomb possible, je me suis électrisé. Si je m'étais vraiment électrocuté, je ne serais pas à l'infirmerie mais à la morgue.

\- Effectivement, je vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, répliqua James en riant légèrement devant l'air presque boudeur du brun.

\- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas trop le malin, intervint Eve, tu as quand même fait un arrêt cardiaque et si je n'avais pas été là, Dieu sait ce qu'il te serait arrivé.

\- Si j'avais besoin d'une mère pour me faire la leçon, j'aurais appelé la mienne, grommela Q, toujours mortifié de s'être fait avoir par ce qui avait sans doute été un simple court circuit.

\- En tout cas, je te déconseille de me refaire ça, reprit James qui serra instinctivement la main de son amant un peu plus fort, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

\- J'essaierai », dit Q plus calmement avec un léger sourire.

La phrase de James avait sonné trop vrai pour qu'il y réponde autrement que sérieusement. Il était tellement rare que l'espion dise vraiment ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même Eve semblait surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Bon, dit d'ailleurs celle-ci après un petit silence, je vais vous laisser. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de quitter mon poste trop longtemps, Mallory aurait ma tête. James, je compte sur toi pour que ce petit malin ne s'amuse pas du nouveau avec un fil dénudé... »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'aurait pas supporté la tension dans la pièce une minute de plus, sous peine de voir l'image qu'elle avait de Bond changer à jamais. Elle était prête à parier que la relation de ces deux là durerait plus longtemps que ce qui se disait dans les couloirs. Maintenant qu'elle en avait eu un échantillon, elle allait d'ailleurs peut-être pouvoir enfin participer aux paris qui se tenaient... Elle se retourna brièvement et aperçut l'agent penché de manière suspecte au dessus du Quartermaster.

Eve sourit et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard. En espérant que M ne soit pas de trop mauvais poil...

o0o

Le lendemain, Eve sortit de la salle de vidéo-surveillance absolument furibonde. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé à Q pendant la nuit, et en était venue à la conclusion suivante : pour que le brun entre de manière totalement sereine dans sa ''salle de création'' et s'y électrocute un peu plus tard par inadvertance, il avait vraiment fallu qu'il soit perturbé par quelque chose. Grâce aux caméras, elle avait trouvé le-dit quelque chose. 005. Et maintenant, il allait souffrir ! Elle ne savait même pas ce que ce sombre imbécile avait dit pour mettre son ami dans un tel état mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Elle pouvait être _très_ persuasive. Elle n'avait pas été agent de terrain pour rien.

Peut-être même qu'elle en toucherait un mot à 007, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Sans en parler à Q bien sûr, gentil comme il était, il serait bien capable d'empêcher la vengeance certaine de l'agent... Soudain, elle fut bousculée par un jeune homme, sans doute un interne quelconque, qui la dépassa en courant.

« Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas !

\- Désolé, dit l'autre en se retournant. Mais il faut que j'aille chercher l'infirmière. On testait des gadgets et un agent s'est pris une grosse décharge en essayant des boutons de manchette ! finit-t-il en recommençant à courir.

\- Quel agent ? demanda Eve tout en ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- 005 ! » lui cria l'autre sans se retourner avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Eve resta un instant interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas le dire à Bond finalement. Q semblait tout à fait capable de se gérer tout seul et de prendre sa revanche lui-même. Il n'était peut-être pas si gentil finalement... Ce qui, réflexion faite, ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Après tout, pour sortir avec 007, il fallait être vraiment frappé.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si c'est le cas !

À la semaine prochaine pour On ne vit que deux fois !


	5. You Only Live Twice

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Déjà le chapitre 5 (c'est fou comme le temps passe) et cette fois une introspection un peu plus poussée de la relation qui unit nos chers agents. Le printemps, saison préférée de l'amour commence, et je voulais rester un peu dans le thème. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** La chanson est à John Barry, qui a décidément un talent de fou, et à Nancy Sinatra, dont la voix magique me fait vraiment rêver. Je ne saurais que trop vous encourager à écouter tous les génériques des James Bond de toute façon ! ^^

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** You Only Live Twice (Nancy Sinatra) - _On ne vit que deux fois_

James se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. À Londres, pas à Venise. Dans un lit, pas dans le canal. Avec Q, pas avec Vesper.

À côté de lui, Q gémit légèrement et tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour allumer la lumière et attraper ses lunettes. L'espion sentait encore son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le brun se retourna et le regarda un instant avant de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser la tête de son amant sur son épaule. Il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux blonds, et demanda doucement :

« Toujours le même cauchemar ?

\- Oui », répondit James tout en se disant que non, pas cette fois ci.

Il voyait encore avec clarté la robe rouge, comme une corolle autour du corps blanc, et les longs cheveux noirs flottant dans l'eau bleue. Toujours le même rêve. Toujours ce rêve où Vesper ouvrait ses yeux vides, morts, accusateurs sur lui, comme pour lui reprocher d'être arrivé trop tard, de n'avoir pas réussi à la sauver. Mais cette fois, ç'avait été différent. La même eau bleue, le même corps blanc, mais les cheveux noirs avaient été courts, et la robe rouge, une chemise. Le regard vide n'avait pas été celui de Vesper. Il avait été celui de Q.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda le brun toujours sans élever la voix.

\- Non ça va aller, répondit James en se dégageant gentiment des bras qui l'entouraient. Je vais aller me servir un verre, rendors-toi. »

Il embrassa son amant rapidement, distraitement, puis il se leva et attrapa le boxer qu'il avait la veille abandonné par terre, avant de l'enfiler et de sortir de la chambre. Q, laissé seul sur le lit, le regarda partir d'un air soucieux.

o0o

James se leva tôt le lendemain. Lorsqu'il s'était recouché, Q s'en était à peine rendu compte et avait juste roulé sur le côté pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur que constituait son corps. Il avait réussi à se rendormir pour une paire d'heures, sans rêver de nouveau. Ses missions lui avaient donné l'habitude d'arriver à dormir n'importe quand et n'importe où, et il n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver le sommeil. Q n'avait jamais bien compris comment il faisait, lui qui se retournait parfois pendant des heures avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. L'inconvénient d'être un génie au cerveau toujours en ébullition sans doute.

Par contre, si le brun ne trouvait que tard le sommeil, il avait cette capacité magique de le garder jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la matinée. Q détestait avoir à se lever le matin, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire l'agent, d'autant plus que lui n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Généralement, lors des rares fois où Q et lui pouvaient se permettre de ne pas aller au MI6, malheureusement les terroristes ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'était le dimanche, James allait courir une ou deux heures avant de rentrer prendre une douche, et de se glisser de nouveau sous les draps, pour être là quand le Quartermaster se réveillerait. Ce qui pouvait parfois prendre du temps.

Après avoir regardé longuement la tête brune qui dépassait de sous la couette, James sortit du lit le plus silencieusement possible et prit quelques affaires de sport avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se refermait dans un léger chuintement.

o0o

James aimait courir le long de la Tamise au lever du jour. Quand il n'y avait presque personne, à part quelques noctambules qui retournaient d'un air hagard vers l'endroit où ils pourraient enfin dormir, les éboueurs et les agents d'entretien qui remettaient la ville à neuf, et quelques coureurs qui, comme lui, préféraient la tranquillité à l'affluence. James aimait courir quand la ville était encore endormie, quand les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du vent et des voitures au loin, sur la voie rapide. Quand la brume se levait lentement et que la ville semblait un instant immobilisée dans un tableau flamand. Quand le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons, éclairant les feuilles, l'eau et les monuments d'un or pâle puis flamboyant. Si James avait su écrire il aurait aimé consacré des odes ou des chapitres entiers à la ville de Londres au petit matin. Londres, qu'aucune ville ne saurait à son sens jamais égaler.

Il était parti assez tôt pour pouvoir envisager de faire vingt kilomètres, et il avait décidé de courir d'un côté et de l'autre de la Tamise, pour changer de point de vue. Courir l'aidait à réfléchir. Il avait quitté l'appartement depuis à peine vingt minutes, et déjà il se sentait l'esprit plus clair. Il pouvait même donner un embryon d'explication à ce rêve aussi étrange qu'il était sans doute symbolique. Non seulement il n'avait pas rêvé d'un événement qui s'était déjà produit, mais en plus il avait rêvé de Q. De Q se noyant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait de longues études en psychologie pour deviner que cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Mais pourquoi était-il apparu dans le rêve qui impliquait d'habitude Vesper ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Dans son esprit, Q et Vesper étaient deux être radicalement différents. Même si leur corps blanc et fin présentait ce même aspect fragile, ces même cheveux corbeaux, même si tous deux avaient cette intelligence acérée et cette propension au cynisme, signe du peu d'illusions qu'ils se faisaient sur le monde, même si tous deux avaient cette voix douce qui pouvaient aussi bien susurrer des mots d'amour que des menaces de morts. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, jamais il n'avait pensé à considérer de la même manière Vesper et Q.

Vesper avait marqué la fin d'une époque. La fin de sa jeunesse, la fin de l'insouciance. Avant elle il avait été fier, arrogant, le double-zéro par excellence qui pensait être le maître du monde. Après elle, il avait été une épave, mais une épave qui dans sa dérive s'était montrée plus redoutable encore car incontrôlable. Pendant des mois il avait traqué sans relâche ceux qu'il avait jugés responsables de sa mort. Il avait découvert les mensonges, la trahison, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier les après-midi ensoleillés sur la plage et les longues balades sur les canaux de Venise... Après Vesper, il s'était juré de ne pas retomber dans le même piège, de ne plus jamais tendre son cœur pour le faire battre. Ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Q avait marqué le début de sa nouvelle vie. L'avoir pour Quartermaster l'avait fait remonter des années en arrière, quand il avait encore quelques convictions, l'avoir pour ami l'avait fait sortir de l'isolement volontaire qu'il s'était imposé, le prendre pour amant avait dépoussiéré son cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il avait su qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Un tel concept lui avait sur le moment semblé presque absurde. Et pourtant, ç'avait été tellement simple.

Aimer Vesper avait été aussi passionnel que destructeur, aimer Q semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Découvrir qu'il aimait Vesper lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, découvrir qu'il aimait Q avait été comme ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais. Son premier amour avait eu le goût de l'interdit et de la découverte, mais il portait déjà en lui le germe de ce qui allait donner un sens à l'amour qui suivrait, cette fois pour durer. Vesper l'avait aimé comme on aime un sauveur, tout en laissant son cœur battre pour un autre, Q l'aimait comme si c'était évident et jugeait de toute façon stupide de lui donner son cœur quand il pouvait simplement y connecter le sien par un réseau sans fil.

James secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Q était..._quelque chose_. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait rassembler un égo aussi sur-dimensionné, un esprit aussi brillant et une âme aussi pure dans ce corps d'apparence si fragile. D'apparence seulement, car James avait pu constater que Q était loin d'être aussi faible qu'il en avait l'air. Il cachait bien son jeu.

Sur la Tamise, le brouillard s'était presque entièrement levé, et l'espion s'engagea sur un pont. Il avait fini la première moitié de sa boucle, il était temps de faire demi-tour.

o0o

L'esprit un peu embrumé, Q entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer de la même manière. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'espion entra à pas feutrés, on était espion ou on ne l'était pas, dans la chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Dans le lit, Q s'étira comme un chat. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille avant que James ne sorte de la douche, mais généralement il restait couché car il savait à quel point son amant aimait, quoi qu'il puisse dire, profiter du confort des édredons. Mais cette fois, il avait envie de changer un peu ses habitudes.

Il se leva lentement et alla entrouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer un peu de soleil. Sans enfiler ses lunettes, il entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il entendait l'eau couler. James était en train d'enlever la mousse de ses cheveux, et offrait l'étendue de son dos musclé au regard aussi myope qu'appréciateur de Q.

Celui-ci, profitant du fait qu'il était également nu, entra dans la douche sans prévenir. Mais James, s'il avait été surpris, ne le montra guère.

« Si j'avais su que tu ne dormais pas, je serais venu te dire bonjour, commença l'espion en faisant mine de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors que tu étais couvert de sueur ? répondit Q désormais complètement trempé. Certainement pas.

\- Que je sois couvert de sueur ne semblait pas vraiment te poser de problème hier soir pourtant, rétorqua l'espion en souriant.

\- Il y a un temps pour tout, dit le brun d'un air faussement docte. Il y a un temps pour le sexe sauvage et primaire et un temps pour les réveils en douceur dénués d'agression olfactive.

\- Et est-ce que ton emploi du temps chargé contient une place pour une étreinte sauvage et primaire dans une douche dénuée d'agression olfactive ?

\- Je dois pouvoir arranger ça », murmura Q en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour le rapprocher de lui.

Brusquement, James saisit le brun sous les fesses pour le soulever, il ne pesait vraiment pas grand chose, avant de le coller contre le mur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'entourer la taille du blond de ses jambes pour coller ensemble leurs bassins. Ils initièrent un baiser esquimau qui dérapa quelque peu sur la fin lorsque Q passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond en exerçant une légère pression pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent longtemps sous le jet à s'embrasser, profitant simplement de la proximité de leurs corps. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède, puis froide.

À ce moment là seulement ils se décidèrent à sortir, et se séchèrent rapidement sans jamais se séparer complètement. James fit basculer Q dans ses bras, ce qui provoqua de nouveau un grand éclat de rire. Il était tellement rare de voir le brun aussi libéré et aussi visiblement heureux que l'espion en profita pour s'emplir les yeux de cette vision et les oreilles de ce son, souhaitant les conserver le plus longtemps possible. Il posa sa précieuse charge qui n'en était pas vraiment une sur le lit, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à découvrir et à redécouvrir le corps à la fois si familier et si étonnant de l'Autre.

Et James laissa l'image de ce Q radieux aux yeux pétillants malgré le fait qu'il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres remplacer l'image atroce du Q au teint cadavérique et aux yeux morts qu'il avait cru voir se noyer quelques heures plus tôt. Plus tard, il dirait à Q ce à quoi il avait pensé au bord de la Tamise. Plus tard, il lui dirait que si l'agent 007 avait trouvé en Vesper la femme fatale idéale, lui, James, avait trouvé en Q l'homme avec qui il voulait passer le restant de sa vie. Il lui dirait à quel point il avait été essentiel dans sa résurrection mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment, sans se poser trop de questions. La vie était trop courte pour ça.

Surtout quand on s'appelait James Bond et que l'on vivait pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS saura vous faire sourire et vous transmettre un peu de bonheur, parce que c'est vraiment dans ce but que je l'ai écrit... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour On Her Majesty's Secret Service ! ^^


	6. On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment navrée de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière, mais j'avais pas mal de boulot et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à cette fic autant que je l'aurais voulu... J'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Le générique du sixième James Bond étant purement instrumental, j'ai librement interprété le titre. XD Merci à John Barry pour ce superbe thème ! ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** On Her Majesty's Secret Service - _Au service secret de Sa Majesté_

Eve se dirigeait vers le secteur technologique d'un pas pressé et ses talons faisaient un bruit saccadé sur le dallage du sol. Elle portait deux sacs en papier desquels s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes, et elle se réjouissait déjà à l'idée du déjeuner qui l'attendait. Après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle pouvait déjeuner avec Bill Tanner, qui était presque tout le temps avec Mallory, James Bond, qui quand il était sur Londres préférait la compagnie de Q, _et_ le-dit Q, qui de toute façon ne prenait que rarement le temps de déjeuner. Alors les trois en même temps, elle croyait rêver. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord pour déjeuner ensemble de temps en temps, mais en pratique ça n'arrivait que rarement. Même si elle devait reconnaître que depuis que Q sortait avec Bond, elle déjeunait plus souvent avec lui, en grande partie parce que l'agent lui avait confié la mission de surveiller que le brun mange vraiment quelque chose. Et pas seulement du thé.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se réunir dans le bureau du Quartermaster dont, disait-il, il ne se servait presque jamais de toute façon, et qu'au moins on ne viendrait pas les y déranger. Elle frappa à la porte et un vague grognement lui répondit, qu'elle prit pour une approbation. Elle entra en saluant Q qui finissait de débarrasser la table basse en face du canapé de tous les composants électriques qui la recouvraient. Elle y posa les sacs et aida son ami à déplacer les deux gros fauteuil qui se trouvaient dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comme ça se faisait que tu aies un bureau aussi grand alors que tu n'y es jamais, souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Privilège de la fonction ma chère Moneypenny, sourit Q en commençant à ouvrir les sacs.

\- Ton chevalier servant n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils avec un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Tu le connais, il a tenu à aller chercher une bouteille, répondit le brun avec un air faussement fataliste.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu arriverais à le convaincre que le thé était moins nocif, rit légèrement Eve en enlevant ses talons pour rabattre ses jambes sous elle.

\- S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je n'arriverais jamais à le convaincre, c'est bien ça, dit Q en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé. Soit ça, soit le fait qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je lui fasse un stylo explosif.

\- Je me disais bien que j'entendais mes oreilles siffler, commença une voix grave qui fit se retourner Eve et ricaner Q.

\- Non ça c'est la vieillesse, rétorqua Q lorsque James s'assit à côté de lui en posant la bouteille.

\- Continue comme ça sale gosse, et tu accompagneras ton repas de jus d'orange.

\- Ce serait dommage de me priver d'un si bon cru non ? minauda Q après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la bouteille.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose, conclut James en embrassant rapidement le brun pour l'empêcher de répondre, le tout sous l'oeil plus qu'amusé de Moneypenny.

\- Je vous préviens, dit Tanner qui venait d'entrer et qui tenait encore la poignée de la porte, si vous comptez passer le déjeuner entier à faire ça, je repars tout de suite. »

Eve éclata de rire et Q tapa le bras de James pour le faire reculer. Celui-ci sourit et en réponse s'assit encore plus près du Quartermaster qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tanner ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil libre. Chacun se servit dans les sacs, Eve avait acheté indien, et ils commencèrent à manger en écoutant Tanner parler de l'agent de terrain que le MI6 était en train d'embaucher.

« C'est un homme brillant, expliqua-t-il tout en dévorant sa barquette de curry avec une satisfaction visible, il parle plusieurs langues couramment, est très doué pour le combat rapproché et a une excellente connaissance des armes à feu et des protocoles juridiques, mais Mallory a dû négocier serré pour qu'il accepte de rejoindre le MI6. Le manque de sécurité était un peu rédhibitoire pour lui quand on a commencé à le démarcher.

\- Pour des raisons familiales ? demanda James en attrapant une serviette en papier.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Bill, son dossier dit qu'il a été marié mais que sa femme est morte d'un cancer fulgurant il y a deux ans, il n'a pas eu de relation durable depuis.

\- Et après on s'étonne que le MI6 ait mauvaise réputation, dit Eve en secouant la tête. Vous n'engagez que des agents de terrain avec une histoire abominable, voire complètement dépressifs.

\- Les meilleurs agents sont ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre », rétorqua Tanner en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Q et à Bond.

Pendant un temps on entendit que des bruits de mastication, tous évitant de penser à ce que Tanner avait suggéré, puis Eve reprit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez dû vous tromper quelque part, parce que vous m'avez engagée alors que ma famille va très bien.

\- Disons qu'il y a agent de terrain et agent de terrain, sourit Bill. Il y a les agents de terrain que l'on engage pour servir de renforts aux double-zéros, et ceux que l'on engage pour qu'ils deviennent des double-zéros. Les premiers sont les plus nombreux et comme on leur confie généralement des missions moins sensibles, qu'ils soient seuls au monde n'est pas forcément nécessaire, par contre dans le deuxième cas, c'est préférable pour éviter les moyens de pression. Je te laisse deviner dans quelle catégorie tu étais.

\- Ce que Tanner essaye de te dire avec tact chère Moneypenny, intervint Q en reposant sa barquette à moitié pleine sur la table sous l'oeil franchement réprobateur de James, c'est que tu as été engagée pour respecter la parité au sein du MI6, et que l'on a jamais pensé à te faire monter en grade.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire un jour, répliqua Eve en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Bond en fait.

\- Je tiens à préciser que je n'aurais jamais oser suggérer quelque chose de la sorte, dit James avec un air faussement innocent.

\- C'est cela oui, persifla Q.

\- Quand elle t'aura tiré dessus, on verra si tu as encore envie de faire ce genre de remarques à son sujet, » conclut le blond en se levant pour aller chercher des verres.

Eve rougit légèrement, depuis que Bond était devenu un ami, si toutefois on pouvait vraiment être ami avec cet homme, elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir failli le tuer. Tanner et Q quant à eux étouffèrent un ricanement. James revint avec quatre verres, il avait depuis longtemps fait du bureau de Q un de ses repères de beuverie, et ouvrit la bouteille. Il servit tout le monde, même Q qui n'appréciait que moyennement le vin blanc, et se rassit.

« Et toi Tanner, demanda Eve en sirotant son verre, comment tu as été engagé ? »

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe, et elle se sentit obligée d'expliciter :

« Étant donné que l'on sait tous que James a été recruté pour ses capacités exceptionnelles à pouvoir survivre à n'importe quoi et en particulier à une alcoolémie très nettement supérieure à la moyenne, et que vous savez désormais que je ne suis là que grâce à mon physique de déesse, j'ai bien l'intention d'apprendre comment toi tu as fait. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Q, tu passes à la casserole après.

\- Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de préparer mon histoire, rit légèrement celui-ci, en laissant James passer son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Tanner, tu vas être déçue, parce que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire du tout. J'ai fait des études de diplomatie internationale, et après un parcours relativement tranquille, je me suis retrouvé au poste de gestionnaire des relations entre le gouvernement et le MI6. Ensuite j'ai été l'attaché de M et je le suis resté quand Mallory est devenu directeur du MI6 à son tour. Rien de plus banal comme tu peux le constater chère Moneypenny.

\- Dit celui qui est arrivé à un des poste les plus importants du pays à même pas quarante ans, souffla James dans son verre de vin, ce qui fit rire Eve et Q.

\- C'est ça riez, marmonna Bill en finissant son verre, ce n'est pas moi qui ait été nommé Quartermaster du MI6 à trente ans à peine.

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, reprit Moneypenny en se tournant vers Q qui avait cessé de rire, comment tu as fait ? Quand j'y repense j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es sorti de nulle part. Du jour au lendemain tu es apparu comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie. C'était un peu flippant d'ailleurs.

\- Un peu flippant ? s'étouffa presque Tanner. On voit que tu n'étais pas là quand on l'a recruté...

\- Maintenant vous m'intriguez franchement, dit Eve en se tournant vers le brun avec un regard curieux.

\- Pour faire simple, commença Q d'un air détaché, disons que je me suis fait une petite réputation dans le monde du hackage et de la programmation underground. Je vendais des codes de protection à certaines personnes qui ne voulaient pas voir certaines informations arriver n'importe où, et je me faisais payer encore plus cher par d'autres pour récupérer les-dites informations. Sans compter les sociétés que j'infiltrais, plus pour le sport qu'autre chose. J'étais devenu assez bon, et un jour on m'a proposé une somme que je tairais pour ne pas effaroucher vos innocentes oreilles pour entrer dans le système du MI6. J'ai refusé la somme mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller faire un tour et je me suis rendu compte que le système de pare-feu était une véritable catastrophe.

\- Une catastrophe peut-être, l'interrompit Tanner, mais tout de même assez efficace pour repérer que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'introduire dans la base. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que ce quelqu'un était le pirate que l'on avait à l'oeil depuis des mois.

\- M m'a donc gentiment envoyé une invitation à venir la voir dans son bureau, reprit Q, et j'ai accepté, ne serait-ce que par patriotisme, je ne pouvais pas laisser la vie du pays sans surveillance comme ça.

\- Toi patriote ? ricana James. Dit plutôt que ton ego n'a pas pu laisser filer une occasion pareille de te faire mousser.

\- En même temps il y avait de quoi, s'exclama Bill. En dix minutes il a infiltré la banque la mieux protégée du monde, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'étais là et je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait presque peur.

\- N'exagérons rien, rit doucement Q, à ce moment là je n'étais pas tellement habitué aux systèmes de protection des banques, je pourrais faire bien mieux aujourd'hui. En tout cas, M m'a alors dit que l'ancien Q prenait sa retraite, et que ça tombait bien que je sois là parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer. J'ai négocié mon salaire pour la forme, mais je savais déjà que j'allais accepter. Ça devenait un peu dangereux pour moi le piratage, on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra mais la plupart des types à qui j'avais affaire étaient loin d'être des idiots. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se rende compte que celui qui offrait les codes et celui qui les craquait n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Et à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

\- Donc le fait que tu acceptes n'était pas qu'une question d'ego, souffla James en se souvenant de la première fois que Q et lui avaient pris un verre ensemble.

\- Et non, navré de te décevoir, sourit le brun. Malheureusement, on m'a engagé trop tard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir les systèmes de protection avant l'affaire Silva.

\- Pour un baptême du feu, c'était un baptême du feu, rit Eve. Je pense que tu ne te laisseras plus jamais avoir après ça.

\- Je ne mets pas de côté la possibilité qu'un autre grand criminel m'affronte sur ce terrain, mais je pense que la prochaine fois je serais tout de même moins pris à l'improviste, dit Q calmement en se souvenant de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par Silva.

\- Bon, dit Tanner en se levant lentement, j'adorerais rester discuter avec vous, mais j'ai une réunion importante cette après-midi, et j'aimerais bien la préparer un peu avant.

\- Je vais aussi devoir y aller, soupira Eve en remettant ses chaussures avec une grimace, si je suis en retard d'une micro-seconde, M va encore me passer un savon. C'est à croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi. »

Elle fit un mouvement pour ranger ce qu'il restait de leur repas dans les sacs en papier mais James l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

« Laisse, Q et moi allons nous en occuper, dit-il en se levant tandis que le brun ne semblait pas très décidé à faire de même.

\- Si vous insistez, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, sourit-elle. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, j'apprends des tonnes de choses sur vous à chaque fois qu'on déjeune ensemble, lança-t-elle en sortant du bureau par la porte que lui tenait galamment Tanner.

\- Absolument, répondit James. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, Q arrivera à finir son assiette comme un grand plutôt que d'en laisser la moitié. »

La dernière chose que vit Eve avant que la porte ne se referme face à elle et Bill fut le visage indigné du brun. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son ami. Une chose était sûre, James et Q n'allaient pas seulement débarrasser la table. Selon toute probabilité, ils allaient même sans doute remettre le couvert.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, sachant que cet OS était tout de même beaucoup moins centré sur la relation entre Q et James que les autres. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire de Moneypenny, vu que normalement elle aussi a perdu sa famille, mais je trouvais que dans le contexte ça passait mieux comme ça.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! Je l'espère pour de vrai cette fois. XD


	7. Bonus: We Have All the Time in the World

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard (presque un mois quand même...) Je suis en pleine période de concours et c'est vrai que je suis assez occupée et que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fic, mais j'aurais dû prévenir avant, ç'aurait été la moindre des choses. Vraiment toutes mes excuses.

Ceci étant dit, ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il n'est pas vraiment sur un générique au sens propre du terme. C'est la chanson qui devait être au générique du sixième film, mais qui a été remplacée par un instrumental (mon chapitre 6). Néanmoins, cette chanson étant interprétée par Louis Armstrong et étant particulièrement belle, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la faire. D'autant qu'elle collait particulièrement bien avec mon projet. ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer :** La chanson d'aujourd'hui est à Louis Armstrong, merci beaucoup à lui pour cette oeuvre et toutes les autres.

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** We Have All the Time in the World - _Au service secret de sa Majesté_ (bonus)

M poussa un énorme soupir de lassitude. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le MI6 était en effervescence, et il avait passé une grande partie de la matinée à essayer de calmer un peu tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul dans son bureau, il avait le temps de réfléchir et de commencer à envisager une solution. Certes, il devait reconnaître que la situation était un tout petit peu alarmante, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle soit digne d'une si grande panique.

Ce n'était quand même pas si grave que 007, l'agent le plus efficace du pays _et_ Q, qui détenait littéralement la vie de la nation entre ses mains, soient portés disparus. En un sens, c'était même plutôt rassurant de voir qu'ils étaient absents tous les deux. Même si c'était depuis plus de trois jours en comptant le week-end. S'il c'était agi d'un seul, on aurait pu penser à un enlèvement pour soutirer des informations mais les deux, c'était plus sûrement une mauvaise blague. Avec le recul, il avait vraiment le sentiment que les faire travailler ensemble avait été la pire idée de toute l'histoire du MI6. Et maintenant que leur relation n'était plus strictement professionnelle, M était à deux doigts de rendre son tablier et de prendre sa retraite anticipée.

Bref, le fait était que la majorité des personnes travaillant au MI6 ne semblait pas prendre la situation avec autant de sérénité. Que ce soit les membres du secteur informatique rendus complètement fous par le silence de leur _maître_ – mais qu'est-ce que Q avait bien pu leur _faire_ ? – ou les simples employés en adoration totale devant Bond, tous semblaient être au bord du désespoir le plus total. M ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau, et il eut à peine le temps de donner la permission d'entrer avant que sa secrétaire ne le fasse en trombe.

« Monsieur, s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un papier, je viens juste de recevoir ça, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser. »

M attrapa la feuille en fronçant les sourcils et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Il resta un instant abasourdi avant de murmurer avec un ricanement éberlué :

« Oh les sales petits... »

o0o

Debout dans la plaine déserte battue par les vents, Q marchait les mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis de Londres, et il commençait seulement à profiter de ce que James appelait des « vacances ». Depuis qu'il était entré au MI6, près d'un an auparavant, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'éloigner du secteur informatique plus d'une journée. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis, dans la soirée du vendredi, James lui avait _confisqué_ tout son matériel informatique. Même son téléphone. Comme s'il n'était pas assez grand pour s'empêcher d'y toucher. Il ne l'autorisait à utiliser son ordinateur qu'une heure par jour et sous surveillance rapprochée, juste pour vérifier que le MI6 ne s'était pas auto-détruit en son absence.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il devait bien reconnaître que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de s'éloigner de son bureau où il était dérangé toutes les cinq minutes pour un oui ou pour un non. Au moins ici, perdu au milieu de nulle part, il avait le temps de réfléchir, de se poser. Après tout, ça devait bien faire une dizaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de quelques heures coupé du monde informatique. James lui avait assuré que le secteur technologique s'en sortirait très bien sans lui, mais le problème était ailleurs.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à prendre des vacances. Soit parce qu'à une époque il avait peur qu'à l'instant où il relâcherait sa garde, l'un de ceux avec qui il avait fait affaire ne lui tombe dessus, soit parce que, plus récemment, il avait trop peur que quelque chose n'arrive au MI6. Après tout, la dernière fois, Silva avait réussi à s'introduire dans le systèmes alors même qu'il était présent dans la base, si cette fois il n'y était pas, ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus facile. Il se força à respirer un grand coup et à mettre ces soucis de côté. Si James l'avait emmené, ou plutôt kidnappé, pour l'amener ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il passe son temps à se morfondre sur ses erreurs passées ou à s'inquiéter de l'avenir du MI6. Son amant avait raison, le service avait tenu des années sans lui, il pouvait bien se passer de lui quelques jours.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui. Sous le ciel nuageux de cette fin d'après-midi, la bruyère écossaise s'étendait à perte de vue sur les collines alentour, la monotonie du paysage brisée uniquement par un loch de petite taille et les quelques maisons qui le bordaient. Avant de venir dans ce trou perdu, Q n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que quelqu'un ait _envie_ de passer ses vacances ici, et il avait été plus que surpris lorsque James lui avait dit qu'il avait dû réserver l'une des maisons d'hôtes plusieurs mois en avance. Et dire qu'avec tant de préparations il n'avait même pas jugé bon de le prévenir, ni même de prévenir son lieu de travail... Du James tout craché.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour rentrer, Q se dit que finalement, il pouvait comprendre ce que le commun des mortels trouvait à l'Écosse. Il n'aurait pas su décrire ce qu'il ressentait, mais tout autour de lui semblait exsuder d'une forme de beauté sauvage et nue, sans artifice. Les collines désertes. Les eaux immobiles du loch sur lesquelles courraient des ridules et les reflets des nuages qui passaient, et qui semblait parfois, par un rayon de soleil fugace, s'illuminer. Le vent qui soufflait, sifflant dans la bruyère, et qui une fois qu'il se taisait, ne laissait derrière lui qu'un silence ouaté, aussi paisible qu'empli d'une histoire profonde. En regardant un tel spectacle, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Londres et sa banlieue, ou alors seulement pour des missions qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps de profiter de l'endroit où il était, Q comprit James.

Il comprit le visage tranquille mais le regard plein d'un feu constamment alimenté par la tourbe des landes. Il comprit la voix grave qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et les silences tout aussi lourds de sens. Il comprit le visage aussi rassurant pour lui qu'il pouvait être terrifiant et froid pour d'autres, et le corps toujours tombé à terre, mais jamais abattu. Il comprit la brutalité face à ses ennemis comme la loyauté envers les amis. Il comprit la tranquillité, et la violence. Il comprit l'équilibre fragile, comme la couche de glace sur un loch gelé, sur lequel dansait constamment James Bond, plus marqué qu'il ne devait sans doute le penser par le monde dans lequel il avait grandi.

Lentement, le brun retourna vers l'homme qui avait accepté de partager ses racines, avec lui qui avait un jour décidé de brûler les siennes.

o0o

Quand Q entra dans la maison, il faisait noir. À l'extérieur, le ciel s'était rapidement assombri une fois le soleil disparu derrière les collines, et les fenêtres ne dispensaient plus qu'une faible lumière.

« James ? appela Q en déposant son manteau sur une patère près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Dans la cuisine ! » répondit l'agent.

Q se dirigea vers la voix, en essayant de ne pas se cogner dans les meubles, ses yeux s'adaptant peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante. La cuisine donnait directement sur le salon qui faisait aussi office d'entrée et de salle à manger. Une fois à l'intérieur, Q put voir que James avait placé une demi-douzaine de bougies un peu partout, donnant à la pièce dont les murs avaient conservé leurs pierres d'origine un aspect irréel.

« Dîner aux chandelles ? demanda Q en se rapprochant de l'espion qui coupait des carottes avec une dextérité qui trahissait plus son habitude des armes blanches que celle de l'épluchage des carottes.

\- Non, les plombs ont sauté, et je n'ai pas trouvé de fusible de rechange, répondit le blond.

\- Tu as fait sauter les plombs ? ricana Q. Et après je m'étonne que tu ne rendes jamais l'équipement en entier, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. Je peux essayer de bricoler quelque chose, finit-il en faisant mine de se diriger vers le tableau électrique.

\- Je pense qu'on peut se passer d'électricité pour ce soir, sourit James en attrapant son bras pour le retenir. J'irai en acheter au village demain.

\- Soit, mais hors de question que je prenne une douche froide, rétorqua la brun.

\- Je serai revenu avant même que tu ne sois levé, promit James en souriant. En tout cas pour le dîner, dit-il en revenant à ses carottes, ce sera crudités et jambon. Ce qui m'arrange vu que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu cuisiner quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Et moi qui pensait que j'aurais droit à cette chose que vous autres Écossais appelez haggis avant la fin du séjour, minauda Q en se glissant dans les bras de l'espion, qui s'était maintenant attelé aux concombres. Et je crois que tu as dû passer un peu trop de temps avec des Français ces derniers temps, il n'y a qu'eux pour manger des « crudités ».

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont beaucoup de coupures de courant et pas de Quartermaster sous la main pour les réparer, proposa James sur un ton très sceptique.

\- N'importe quoi », rit légèrement Q en lui tapant sur le bras.

Souriant, James continua pendant quelques minutes à éplucher et découper les légumes, puis il plaça les lanières dans l'assiette qu'il avait posée à côté de lui. Q se dégagea alors souplement de ses bras, et commença à mettre la table. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de lumière nulle part, ce serait sans doute préférable qu'ils dînent dans la cuisine. Il sortit du réfrigérateur la bouteille qu'ils avaient entamée la veille, et les rares aliments qui s'y trouvaient et qui pouvaient être consommés crus.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient vu large en arrivant.

o0o

Une petite heure plus tard, James et Q étaient recroquevillés sur le canapé du salon. L'agent avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, élément essentiel de chaque maison écossaise qui se respectait. Silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient juste les flammes danser. Q avait du mal à croire que d'ici à quelque semaines James serait sans doute sur le terrain en train d'affronter un groupe terroriste ou de démanteler un cartel. C'était une sensation très étrange que de penser à cela maintenant.

La voix basse de James coupa soudain le silence :

« J'ai envoyé un mail à M ce matin.

\- Quoi ? demanda Q en se retournant pour voir le visage de James.

\- Pendant que tu étais sous la douche j'ai pris ton ordinateur pour lui envoyer un message.

\- Si mon ordinateur a un mot de passe, c'est pour une bonne raison James, rétorqua Q d'un ton sec.

\- Alors il est possible que je l'ai retenu la dernière fois que tu l'as ouvert, sourit l'agent sans gêne aucune.

\- Il a quinze caractères, insista Q.

\- J'ai très bonne mémoire, dit James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Maudit espion, grommela le brun.

\- Je disais donc que j'avais un envoyé un mail à M, pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour nous.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le narguer ? demanda ironiquement Q qui n'en revenait toujours pas que James se soit permis d'utiliser sa machine sans lui en parler avant.

\- J'ai juste écrit que nous étions en vacances et que nous ne savions pas encore quand nous allions rentrer.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, souffla Q en se retournant pour s'appuyer contre James qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. En même temps il fallait bien qu'on les prévienne un jour, histoire qu'ils ne lancent pas un avis de recherche mondial. Après tout un agent qui disparaît, ça se remplace, un bon Quartermaster, c'est déjà beaucoup plus inquiétant et difficile à trouver.

\- Tu m'en veux tant que ça d'avoir utilisé ton ordinateur ? demanda James faussement vexé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée... persifla Q.

\- Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner alors sourit l'agent en mettant son menton dans le cou du brun.

\- Je te préviens, sourit le plus jeune en fermant les yeux, ça risque d'être très difficile.

\- Ça tombe bien, on a tout notre temps », souffla l'espion avant d'embrasser l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il joue sur plusieurs registres, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message...

À bientôt pour Les diamants sont éternels ! (le titre fait rêver hein ? XD)


	8. Diamonds Are Forever

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que je vais arrêter de dire que je poste une fois par semaine parce que visiblement, ça ne marche pas comme ça... En tout cas voilà pour vous le chapitre 8, qui est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^ Encore une fois, je n'ai pas suivi les paroles de la chanson à la lettre et j'ai dû adapter car, pour ceux qui la connaissent, elle parle de renoncer à l'amour car ça ne sert à rien (même si elle contient une grande part de déni). Du coup ça n'allait pas vraiment dans le sens de cette histoire et j'ai dû adapter. ^^

**Disclaimer :** La chanson n'est pas à moi mais à Don Black pour les paroles, John Barry (toujours lui...) pour l'instrumental et à Shirley Bassey pour l'interprétation. Une fois encore je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter, je crois que de tous les génériques, c'est celui que je préfère... ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Diamonds Are Forever - _Les diamants sont éternels_

« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser s'échapper ? Le bâtiment était cerné, toutes les issues surveillées et vous étiez beaucoup plus nombreux ! »

Le secteur technologique était en effervescence. L'un des trafiquants de drogue les plus actifs du pays venait tout juste de s'échapper en emportant avec lui son paiement, une mallette emplie de diamants. Q était absolument furieux. Le coup de filet avait été préparé avec la plus grande attention pendant plusieurs semaines sans compter que les vies de deux indicateurs avaient été sacrifiées pour découvrir la planque de la bande et que trois agents étaient dans un état critique suite à l'assaut.

De très grands moyens avaient été mis en œuvre pour le démantèlement de la branche britannique de ce groupe de narco-trafiquants international qui mettait en danger la vie de tout un quartier de Londres. L'opération avait bien commencé mais le chef présumé du gang avait quand même réussi à s'échapper. Ce qui provoquait la rage du Quartermaster qui avait été chargé du projet.

« On ne sait pas comment il a fait, quand nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau, il avait disparu en emportant les diamants avec lui, tenta de se justifier 004, le seul double-zéro qui avait été envoyé sur les lieux.

\- Je ne vous ai pas sonné ! rétorqua violemment Q, faisant baisser la tête de tous les autres agents présents. Il ne s'est quand même pas évaporé ! Il était encore dans son bureau une minute avant le début des opérations !

\- Peut-être qu'il avait trafiqué les caméras de sécurité pour que vous croyiez qu'il était encore là alors qu'il était parti depuis longtemps ! proposa entre ses dents 004 qui, nouveau, n'était guère habitué à être remis aussi vertement à sa place.

\- Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit au courant de l'attaque, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas puisqu'il est le seul à en avoir réchappé, répondit Q comme pour réprimander un élève particulièrement difficile.

\- Ou alors c'était une de ses mesures de sécurité de base et vous vous êtes fait avoir ! Ce n'est pas forcément uniquement de notre faute ! » s'énerva l'agent.

Personne ne soufflait mot dans la pièce. Les membres du secteur informatique jetaient tous des regards inquiets en direction de leur chef, qui restait muet face à l'accusation. Un peu à l'écart, appuyé contre un mur, 007 se tendit légèrement, comme si la situation allait brusquement devenir explosive. Il était rentré depuis peu d'une mission au Moyen-Orient et n'avait donc pas fait parti du coup de filet orchestré par le MI6. Ce qu'il regrettait en ce moment même.

« C'est...une option que je n'avais pas envisagée, finit pas dire Q. Je vais vérifier de nouveau les bandes double-zéro quatre. Vous pouvez disposez. »

Cette fois, un nombre important de murmures se fit entendre. Jamais auparavant Q ne s'était rangé aussi rapidement à l'avis d'un autre que lui et avait admis avoir tort. L'agent qui lui faisait face haussa simplement les épaules et sortit d'un air nonchalant, tandis que les autres qui étaient venus faire leur rapport quittaient la pièce discrètement. Une fois tous les agents sortis, Q, chose rare, s'enferma dans son bureau, suivi par Bond, sous le regard inquiet des membres du secteur informatique.

L'expression sur le visage de leur chef n'augurait rien de bon.

o0o

Immobile au milieu de la pièce, Q fixait sans le voir un des murs de son bureau. James ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha doucement du Quartermaster.

« Q ? commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire pour ne pas empirer la situation.

\- Je suis un imbécile, murmura le brun, plus pour lui-même que pour l'espion.

\- Si c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Mullaby, je ne pense pas qu'il faille en aller jusque là, tenta de tempérer James.

\- Je suis un imbécile, répéta Q en serrant et desserrant les poings nerveusement, et à cause de moi plusieurs agents sont morts pour rien. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, attendant que son amant poursuive de lui-même. Ce dernier se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux et poussa un grognement d'impuissance.

« Quand je pense qu'elles étaient là depuis le début ! s'énerva-t-il. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !

\- Elles ? demanda simplement James.

\- Les bandes ! s'exclama Q. Sur les vidéos de cette fichue caméra de surveillance !

\- Excuse-moi mais ce n'est toujours pas limpide, sourit le blond.

\- Il y avait des bandes grésillant tout autour de la vidéo ! finit enfin par exploser le brun. C'était un enregistrement qui tournait en boucle et pas ce qui se passait réellement dans le bureau. C'était un enregistrement et je n'ai pas été fichu de m'en rendre compte ! Il a fallu que ce soit l'agent le plus incapable du MI6 qui me mette l'évidence sous le nez !

\- Q, tenta James en passant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amant, la qualité des images était trop mauvaise. N'importe qui aurait pu passer à côté, c'est loin d'être une évidence.

\- Je ne suis pas _n'importe qui_ ! cria Q en se dégageant brusquement. C'est mon boulot de repérer ce genre de chose ! C'est à ça que je _sers_. Si je ne suis même plus capable de distinguer un visionnage en temps réel d'un enregistrement, autant que je présente tout de suite ma démission avant de tuer plus d'agents !

\- Premièrement tu n'as tué personne, affirma le blond en saisissant les deux bras du brun pour le calmer, deuxièmement ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule personne s'est échappée que l'opération est un fiasco total et troisièmement ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, asséna-t-il.

\- C'est un repérage de base James, répondit l'autre en laissant échapper un ricanement désabusé, je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, rétorqua l'agent. Ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser une erreur que tu ne referas plus, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce que tu dois faire pour la réparer.

\- Comme si c'était aussi simple, grogna le brun.

\- Ça pourrait l'être si tu n'étais pas aussi borné et si tu acceptais le fait que tu puisses faire des erreurs sans que ce soit la fin du monde ! s'exclama James.

\- Garde tes conseils sur les erreurs pour toi, siffla Q entre ses dents, je n'en ai pas besoin venant d'un agent qui n'apprend jamais des siennes. »

James recula vivement, comme piqué par un insecte, et jeta un regard glacé au jeune homme avant se diriger vers la porte.

« Continue de te blâmer si ça te chante, dit-il froidement, mais si j'étais toi je finirais ma crise d'adolescence avant de penser à revenir diriger le secteur technologique. »

Se retenant de claquer la porte, il sortit d'un pas rapide sous les regards médusés des employés du service, qui n'avaient jamais auparavant assisté à une querelle entre le Quartermaster et l'agent le plus efficace du MI6.

Dans son bureau, Q resta un instant sans voix, avant de serrer les dents et de jurer rageusement.

o0o

« Je suis désolée, mais pour une fois il a raison, sur ce coup là tu as vraiment agi comme un crétin. »

Eve lança un regard franchement réprobateur à Q qui grommela dans sa barbe avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eu sa discussion pour le moins houleuse avec James, et il s'était immergé dans sa recherche du chef de gang en espérant qu'il se sentirait mieux mais c'était peine perdue. Non seulement il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis, mais en plus il était toujours bredouille et il allait avoir droit à un sermon en règle de Moneypenny. Ô joie.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? reprit-elle de plus belle. À ce qu'il te dise ''Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois'' ? C'était écrit qu'il allait partir en claquant la porte ! N'importe qui en aurait fait de même !

\- Je ne m'attendais à rien du tout, soupira Q. Honnêtement je ne me souviens même plus comment on en est arrivé là.

\- Oh mais moi je sais, dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Tu as fait une erreur, ton ego ne l'a pas supporté, il a tenté de te raisonner et tu l'as encore plus mal pris. Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que ça aurait pu marcher dans l'autre sens, vous vous êtes bien trouvés de ce point de vue là.

\- J'ai fait une erreur ? s'étouffa Q. Des hommes sont _morts_ Eve. C'est quand même un peu plus que ça...

\- Ce sont les risques du métier quand on bosse ici, soupira la brune. Regarde, j'ai failli tuer James et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas de bons amis.

\- Ça c'est parce que tous les agents de terrain sont fous, ricana Q. Mais il n'empêche que si je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt que j'avais affaire à un enregistrement, nous aurions eu plus de chance d'attraper le chef du gang.

\- Écoute, répondit Moneypenny, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un peu plus doué que les autres pour diriger et monter des opérations que tu es infaillible. James a raison, et crois-moi ça me tue de le dire, il ne faut pas que tu t'appesantisses trop longtemps là-dessus.

\- Je sais bien, souffla le brun, mais je m'étais juré de ne pas refaire d'erreur après l'affaire Silva et je crois que me faire avoir par un truc aussi _idiot_ m'a remis face au fait que ça pouvait très bien recommencer et qu'il était fort possible que je ne puisse rien y faire non plus...

\- Quand je pense qu'ils ne prescrivent une visite obligatoire au psy que pour les agents de terrain, murmura Eve, je crois que les directeurs d'opération en auraient bien besoin aussi. C'est arrivé il y a plus d'un an Q, continua-t-elle, il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant. Il n'y a pas un criminel comme Silva tous les mois tu sais. Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas de sitôt et en attendant tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce foutu chef de gang ! »

Le brun resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, le regard perdu dans sa tasse, puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et reprit en laissant momentanément de côté le sujet James :

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune piste. La plupart des informations que nous avons récupérées des indicateurs concernaient le fonctionnement du gang mais pas vraiment le chef lui-même. J'ai vérifié de nouveau les bandes et toutes celles qui le montrent dans son bureau sont des enregistrements. Il devait avoir un autre moyen de savoir qui d'autre y était entré et ce qu'on y avait fait parce que visiblement les caméras n'y servaient pas à grand chose niveau surveillance. Du coup nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Il pourrait être parmi nous que nous n'aurions aucun moyen de le savoir !

\- Et tu as essayé de remonter la piste des diamants ? demanda Eve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avons épluché la liste des endroits où il aurait été susceptible de les vendre mais nous n'avons rien trouvé non plus. Idem du côté des ventes de drogue. Les agents qui sont restés en planque dans le quartier n'ont absolument rien repéré. C'est vraiment comme s'il s'était évanoui dans la nature.

\- Plutôt comme s'il n'avait jamais existé tu veux dire, ricana Eve. Vous n'avez rien trouvé sur place ?

\- Rien qui ne nous permette d'en savoir plus sur lui en tout cas, répondit Q en faisant tourner le reste de son thé dans sa tasse. Aucune empreinte, pas de vêtements ou d'objets personnels, seulement quelques papiers et un ou deux magazines.

\- Des magazines ? s'étonna Eve. Je vois bien notre trafiquant de drogue lire les tabloïds tiens...

\- Pas vraiment, rit légèrement le brun, c'était plutôt des magazines du genre... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Puis il reposa presque violemment sa tasse sur la table et se leva brusquement.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit Eve. Tu as le diable aux trousses ?

\- Si ce que je pense s'avère juste, répondit-il en souriant, il se pourrait que tu sois un génie Eve.

\- Ça ça n'a vraiment rien de nouveau, dit-elle en riant. »

Q laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de quitter la salle en trombe. Avec un peu de chance, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

o0o

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque le brun franchit le seuil de son appartement. Mécaniquement, il réactiva les quelques systèmes de sécurité qu'il avait lui-même installés, et il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il enleva ses chaussures en progressant dans le couloir, puis resta un moment interdit devant la porte de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas reparlé à James depuis leur ''accrochage'', et il ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Il avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes, il savait à quel point, malgré ses airs bravaches, James pouvait être perturbé par les missions qu'il n'avait pas réussies à mener à bien, et lui avait enfoncé le couteau droit dans la plaie. Il avait vraiment été trop loin. Mais il avait tellement perdu l'habitude de s'excuser ces dernières années, faire cavalier seul puis devenir le chef d'une section au MI6 n'avait pas arrangé sa tendance naturelle à l'entêtement, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'agent. S'excuser maintenant, presque trois jours plus tard, lui semblait à la fois inutile et nécessaire. Et il détestait être ainsi dans l'incertitude.

Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible. La pièce était sombre, et Q laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter à l'obscurité avant de rentrer et de refermer derrière lui. Même dans le noir, il pouvait distinguer une forme sous les couvertures, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à l'idée que malgré leur dispute, l'espion n'ait pas décidé de prendre ses distances. Rapidement, il se déshabilla et ne garda que ses sous-vêtements, posant le reste sur une chaise et ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures en tentant de faire bouger le matelas le moins possible, mais à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, il sentit James, qui ne dormait jamais que d'un œil, passer son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« J'espère au moins que tu leur fais payer tes heures supplémentaires, dit le blond d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Q en murmurant et en passant sa main sur celle de son amant. Je crois que la satisfaction d'avoir attrapé l'homme invisible me suffira.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu était rentré seulement parce que je te manquais, rit légèrement l'autre.

\- C'était le cas, répliqua le brun. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Ou du moins pas comme ça. Je ne savais plus exactement où j'en étais et je n'aurais pas dû me défouler sur toi.

\- Tu devrais essayer la méditation », conclut simplement le blond en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le Quartermaster.

Et ce fut tout. Q savait qu'ils auraient à revenir sur le sujet, forcément, et que c'était sans doute loin d'être la dernière fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais il savait aussi qu'il était pardonné. Pour cette fois.

« Et tu ne veux même pas savoir comment on a fini par l'arrêter ? demanda le brun pour changer le sujet.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'intéresse beaucoup moins aux criminels une fois qu'ils sont derrière les barreaux, répondit James qui avait déjà refermé les yeux. Mais je suis sûr que ça fera une très bonne berceuse.

\- C'est Eve qui m'a donné l'idée, reprit Q à voix basse. Quand elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau, j'ai repensé aux magasines qu'on y avait trouvé et au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à être retrouvés dans une plaque de trafiquants de drogue. Et j'ai réalisé que nous avions dû faire fausse route tout simplement parce que nous recherchions un _homme_. Le chef du gang était une femme James, tu te rends compte ? C'est tellement évident que nous sommes totalement passés à côté. Le fait qu'elle ne se fasse payer qu'en diamants aurait dû nous donner la puce à l'oreille pourtant mais non. C'est fou tous ces stéréotypes tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, avec cette info là, on n'a pas tardé à retrouver la trace d'une femme qui avait fait monter en bijoux pas mal de diamants récemment et qui en avait également vendus dans différentes bijouteries. Elle n'avait pas donné son adresse, mais il m'a suffi de regarder dans les registres d'hôtels et je l'ai retrouvée assez facilement. J'ai envoyé un détachement d'agents pour l'arrêter, et je crois qu'elle était plus triste à l'idée de devoir se séparer de ses pierres qu'à celle de finir en prison. En tout cas maintenant elle a rejoint le reste de son gang dans les cellules du MI6 pour interrogatoire. M voudrait en savoir plus sur les autres branches du groupe pour les démanteler une par une, et il n'a sans doute pas tort. Mais de toute façon, pour l'instant ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Par contre il se pourrait que ce soit bientôt les tiennes, après tout tes jours de congé sont comptés... »

Q s'interrompit mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il tourna la tête et sourit en constatant que l'espion s'était déjà rendormi. Il embrassa affectueusement le front de l'agent avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans ses bras. Ils auraient bien le temps de voir ça plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous à plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour Vivre et laisser mourir ! ^^ (je croise les doigts pour que ma Muse ne reparte pas trop vite...)


	9. Live and Let Die

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour le retard car je pense que vous aurez compris que mes posts vont être d'une nature très irrégulière, contrairement à ce que je prévoyais au départ. Même si je vais faire mon possible pour ne plus mettre deux mois entre chaques chapitres. ^^'

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Paul et Linda McCartney, au groupe Wings et au producteur George Martin pour ce morceau, dont l'OS une fois de plus ne s'inspire que de manière assez lointaine.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Gentiane94 pour sa relecture à la fois efficace et très rapide.

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Live and Let Die - _Vivre et laisser mourir_

« Monsieur Bond ? C'est à votre tour. »

James quitta des yeux le journal qu'il lisait et se leva en le posant sur la table basse, rapidement plié. Une jeune femme habillée d'un tailleur gris foncé ouvrit la porte à côté de son bureau, avant de se rasseoir et de se replonger dans son magazine. En entrant, le blond croisa un jeune homme, qui le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de sortir de la salle. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes énormes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ses épaules étaient voutées. James se souvint qu'une mission était revenue du Moyen-Orient dernièrement. Peut-être en avait-il fait partie.

L'agent referma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers la personne qui occupait le bureau. Arthur Stonebridge était le plus vieux membres membre de l'équipe médicale du MI6. Psychologue, il officiait depuis près de trente ans et s'était spécialisé dans les traumatismes post-missions des agents de terrain, ainsi que dans le traitement des égos des double-zéros. Il était devenu obligatoire pour ces derniers de rendre visite à Stonebridge depuis que, dix-neuf ans auparavant, 002 s'était suicidé avec un prototype du secteur Q au retour d'une mission dont il avait assuré qu'elle s'était déroulée sans problème. Et même James, le plus vieil agent encore en service, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Au fil des années, il avait noué une relation particulière avec l'homme sans âge, qui semblait n'avoir pas changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, au retour de sa première mission.

« Ah James, s'exclama Stonebridge en se levant. Comment vas-tu ? »

Les deux hommes avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le formalisme qui devait unir médecin et patient, et l'agent serra chaleureusement la main qui lui était tendue.

« Comme un vieux qui se voit accorder deux semaines de vacances parce qu'il rentre d'une mission de trois malheureux jours, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau.

\- Ne te plains pas, pense aux pauvres agents qui travaillent dans des bureaux et qui, pour trois jours de mission, ont des mois de préparation avant et des semaines d'archivage derrière, rétorqua le psychologue en s'approchant du petit placard qui occupait le milieu de la bibliothèque. Un whisky ?

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire taper sur les doigts par ce cher M, volontiers.

\- Oh mais il est le premier à venir en profiter, rit légèrement Stonebridge en versant le liquide ambré dans deux verres. Et puis, tout ancien du service que je suis, j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant après ce que je viens d'entendre. Rappelle-moi, avec ou sans glace ? demanda-t-il en interrompant son geste.

\- Sans. Nouvel agent ? ajouta James en acceptant le verre tendu.

\- À peine sorti de l'école militaire, souffla le médecin en s'asseyant. Il faisait partie d'une mission qui était censée évacuer un village menacé à la frontière israélo-palestinienne. La mission est arrivée trop tard, le village avait été bombardé, tu imagines l'effet que des enfants et des femmes morts à chaque coin de rue ont pu faire sur un jeune esprit. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il a vu le lendemain la moitié de son groupe sauter sur une mine. Je lui ai imposé un mois d'arrêt minimum.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'occupes des militaires ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que le MI6 se permet d'envoyer des militaires accomplir ce genre de missions pour les tester, répondit le psychologue d'un ton grave en faisant tourner le reste de son whisky dans son verre. Je n'aime pas les méthodes de Mallory, ce n'est pas en envoyant des hommes au front qu'on évalue leur courage et surtout leur valeur. Les bons espions ne font pas forcément de bons soldats, tu en es la preuve vivante, mais l'inverse est encore plus vrai.

\- À t'entendre, ironisa James, on croirait presque que tu regrettes le temps où on envoyait les espions récupérer les codes des ogives à tête nucléaire russes.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, rit légèrement le psychologue. Mais en un sens oui, les choses étaient plus simples avant, plus claires, continua-t-il plus gravement. Maintenant nous dansons sur un fil, contraints d'oeuvrer dans l'ombre pour pouvoir être efficaces alors que personne sur la planète n'ignore l'existence du MI6. J'ai bien peur que ce cher Mallory ne soit pas aussi subtil que notre regrettée M.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, répondit l'agent en secouant la tête. Mallory a beau être un homme d'action, il a aussi fréquenté assidûment le monde politique. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'adapte totalement au service.

\- En espérant que ce ne soit pas le service qui s'adapte à lui, soupira Stonebridge. Cela dit, reprit-il après un instant de silence, le vent de nouveauté qui a soufflé sur le MI6 ces derniers mois n'est peut-être pas forcément un mal.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, sourit James avant de finir son verre.

\- J'avais cru comprendre en effet, répondit le médecin. Il m'est impossible de faire un pas dans tout le bâtiment sans que j'entende parler de toi ou de notre jeune Quartermaster. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le jeune agent qui a franchi le seuil de cette pièce il y a des années, et que j'avais cru disparu après Venise.

\- Autant pour la distance professionnelle entre un médecin et son patient, répondit l'agent.

\- Parce que tu connais beaucoup de médecins qui boivent un verre avec leur patient au cours de leur rendez-vous peut-être ? rétorqua Stonebridge ironiquement.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je connaisse beaucoup de médecins, sourit James. Sauf peut-être ceux qui m'ont recousu à la va vite lors de mes missions et ceux du MI6 qui sont tous plus ou moins portés sur les seringues.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mes collègues apprécieraient d'entendre ça... Surtout compte tenu du nombre de fois où ils ont dû composer avec le caractère exécrable des agents double-zéros.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots...

\- Demande donc à ce cher Q ce qu'il en pense, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit entièrement de ton avis, répondit Stonebridge en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter, souffla l'agent, la dernière fois que je l'ai interrogé à propos des agents qu'il suivait, il a cru que je faisais une crise de jalousie mal placée.

\- Je suppose que ta question ne concernait pas 005 ? demanda le psychologue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Entre autres, éluda le blond.

\- Et qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec son habitude à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, surtout quand ce qui bouge porte chandail, lunettes et cheveux ébouriffés ?

\- Si j'avais su que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire, j'aurais amené mon avocat, rétorqua James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne fais que mon métier, je pourrais être bien plus inquisiteur et te demander si tout se passe bien avec le-dit Quartermaster...

\- J'ignorais que tu t'étais reconverti en conseiller conjugal.

\- Maintenant qui utilise des grands mots ? s'offusqua faussement le médecin. Je veux juste savoir si tout se passe bien, étant donné que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Q était dans le même fauteuil que toi...

\- Il est venu te voir ? s'étonna l'agent qui se redressa brusquement dans son siège.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant, dit Stonebridge en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'être particulièrement discret à ce sujet alors j'ai pensé qu'il devait te l'avoir dit...

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, répondit le blond. Pourquoi est-il venu ?

\- Tu penses bien que le secret professionnel m'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit James, même, voire surtout, si tu es très proche de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de venir voir un psy, continua l'agent presque pour lui-même. J'ose espérer que ce n'est rien de grave, il était plutôt secoué après l'affaire du gang.

\- N'insiste pas, je ne peux rien te dire. Il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même.

\- À mon avis ce ne sera pas beaucoup plus efficace, s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, il ne voudra pas non plus répondre à mes questions.

\- Tu serais étonné de ce que les gens peuvent dire quand on leur montre qu'on s'intéresse à eux... Je ne dis pas ça comme un reproche, ajouta rapidement le médecin en voyant l'espion lui jeter un regard peu amène, juste qu'il est parfois plus facile de répondre à une question qu'on nous pose que d'aborder le sujet soi-même.

\- Tu m'excuseras si je le vois mal s'épancher sur mon épaule si jamais je lui demande s'il y a quelque chose dont il souhaiterait me parler.

\- Qui sait ? dit Stonebridge en levant les mains au ciel. Après tout, je me souviens d'un jeune agent qui semblait bien décidé à se taire lors de nos séances et qui finalement en est venu à me parler de sa vie sentimentale.

\- Tu as une drôle de manière d'envisager la fois où je t'ai demandé si tu connaissais un bon restaurant vietnamien.

\- Disons que je te connais depuis près de vingt ans James – à ces mots l'agent grimaça légèrement – et que c'était la première fois que tu me demandais un endroit où emmener quelqu'un avec qui tu sortais. J'appelle personnellement ça un grand pas en avant. »

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras. Après un court instant de silence, plus agréable que gênant, Stonebridge se leva pour les resservir en whisky, ce que James accepta avec un sourire amusé.

« Pour en revenir à un sujet plus sérieux puisque je vois que l'heure tourne, reprit le médecin en se rasseyant, puis-je permettre de te demander comment s'est passée ta dernière mission ?

\- Et c'est seulement au bout d'une demi-heure que tu t'en inquiètes ?

\- Et dire que je pensais que ta propension à l'insolence s'était calmée quand tu avais passé le cap de la quarantaine, souffla l'homme en secouant la tête, faussement attristé.

\- Je crois qu'entrer dans une relation avec un jeune génie m'a obligé à réactiver certains mécanismes, ne serait-ce que par simple défense, rit doucement James. Mais ma mission s'est bien passée puisque tu sembles vouloir donner l'impression d'être un psychologue utile, reprit-il en appuyant ses coudes sur les genoux. La mission était assez simple, il s'agissait juste de récupérer des plans dans les bâtiments plutôt mal gardés d'une organisation. J'ai même réussi à ramener la voiture que m'avait donnée Q dans un état relativement correct, il en était plutôt satisfait, finit-il avec un regard significatif.

\- Des morts ? demanda doucement Stonebridge sans relever le sous-entendu.

\- Trois ou quatre, répondit brièvement James. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vérifie plus si les gens sur lesquels j'ai tiré sont morts ou simplement inconscients.

\- L'as-tu jamais vraiment fait ?

\- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître oui, commença le blond, toute envie de plaisanter momentanément oubliée. Lors de mes premières missions, je n'avais pas encore le statut de double-zéro, et je devais faire attention à ne pas tuer. Ou pas trop du moins. J'ai dû pratiquer un ou deux massages cardiaques sur de grands criminels. Puis on m'a donné le permis de tuer, et passé la première exaltation d'être « entré dans la cour des grands » comme s'est amusée à me le rappeler cette chère M, j'ai fini par être submergé par le nombre de morts. Dans un premier temps je les comptais à chaque fois. Avant d'arrêter quand j'ai dépassé la centaine, ce qui de toute façon était une borne arbitraire parce qu'il est difficile de compter quand un bâtiment explose.

\- Je me souviens bien du moment où tu es devenu 007, dit lentement Stonebridge après un petit silence. C'est le moment où tu as commencé à te sortir de situations impossibles et à te créer une réputation d'indestructible, alors que tes mains tremblaient quand tu venais me raconter ta mission. Je me souviens aussi du moment où tu as commencé à te cacher derrière une série de masques, quand tu as commencé à te murer dans le cynisme tout en acquérant une réputation sans précédent au MI6 et même au-delà. Je dois avouer que le fait que tu puisses encore te présenter sous ton véritable nom sans être immédiatement arrêté est pour moi un grand mystère.

\- Q dit que c'est de la bêtise qui confine à la démence. Je me contenterais de dire que c'est un mélange de culot et d'audace.

\- Ce cher Quartermaster est un saint, on devrait lui donner une médaille pour réussir à te supporter.

\- Oh, je peux t'assurer que nous faisons la paire, rit légèrement James. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en dire plus.

\- Dommage, soupira le médecin. En tout cas, je ne suis pas fâché que vous vous soyez trouvés tous les deux, je commençais réellement à me faire du souci pour toi, et je n'étais pas le seul. Un agent qui n'a plus rien à perdre est un agent dangereux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre.

\- Quand M m'a recruté, commença l'espion le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce, je me souviens avoir pensé que je tuerais le moins possible pour que les morts ne viennent pas hanter la vie que j'avais en dehors du MI6. Puis, peu à peu, le MI6 est devenu ma vie et aujourd'hui, je tuerais n'importe qui pour la conserver.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu te battes uniquement pour la reine et le pays James, murmura Stonebridge. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits veux-tu ? Ça briserait le cœur de Mallory.

\- Je suis de toute façon tenu par le secret professionnel », dit le médecin avec un clin d'oeil en se levant.

James se leva à son tour et le médecin contourna le bureau pour le raccompagner à la porte. Tout en lui tenant le battant, celui-ci lui fit une dernière remarque :

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ce cher Q de ma part et n'oublie pas, si jamais tu l'interroges, surtout fais preuve de subtilité...

\- Tu me connais, subtilité est mon deuxième prénom.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur », marmonna Stonebridge.

James laissa échapper un rire qui fit relever brusquement la tête à la secrétaire et serra avec chaleur la main du psychologue. Puis il sortit de la salle d'attente et se dirigea vers l'aile administrative du bâtiment.

Il avait quelqu'un à interroger.

o0o

« Si je sais que Q est allé voir le psy ? répéta Eve d'un air surpris. Je ne vais pas nier lui en avoir parlé quand j'ai vu qu'il allait mal après l'affaire des diamants mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.

\- Eh bien apparemment il a suivi ton conseil, répondit James. Je viens de voir Stonebridge qui a malencontreusement laissé échapper ce détail. Je voulais voir si tu en savais plus que moi.

\- Je sais juste que j'ai dit que je trouvais ça stupide que seuls les agents de terrains soient obligés de prendre rendez-vous et que je pensais que ceux qui géraient les missions devraient le faire aussi. Mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment conseillé d'y aller. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave...

\- Nous serons vite fixés, je compte bien lui en parler ce soir, dit l'espion.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant, il faut que je file. Si Mallory voit que j'ai déserté mon poste, il va encore me faire une scène. On déjeune ensemble demain ?

\- Si j'ai le courage de venir au MI6 seulement pour ça, avec plaisir.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais en vacances, grimaça Moneypenny. C'est quelque chose qu'on oublie vite quand on passe de l'autre côté du bureau. Je te laisse, embrasse Q pour moi ! »

o0o

« James ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me faire deux fois la bise ? demanda Q en haussant un sourcil perplexe, alors que l'espion venait juste de le rejoindre au sous-sol.

\- Tu as le bonjour de Stonebridge et d'Eve, répondit simplement celui-ci avant d'embrasser plus sérieusement son amant. Et ça c'est pour moi.

\- Je vois, sourit légèrement le brun. Ça a été ta séance ?

\- Comme d'habitude, on a parlé de trucs de vieux, ironisa le blond. Et toi ?

\- Tu fais référence à ma propre séance ou bien à ma journée ? s'enquit Q sur un ton amusé.

\- À ta guise, rétorqua le blond en souriant également face à la perspicacité du Quartermaster.

\- 003 a réussi à ramener l'intégralité de son équipement, débita Q tout en vérifiant qu'il avait bien éteint les lumières partout, R maîtrise enfin à la perfection le temps d'infusion de l'Earl Grey et j'ai bien avancé sur les données que tu m'as ramenées donc je crois que je peux appeler ça une bonne journée. Pour la séance, pas que ça te regarde, mais je voulais de l'aide pour exorciser ma culpabilité vis-à-vis du coup de filet manqué de la dernière fois et je voulais savoir si mon addiction à un certain double-zéro était normale.

\- Et alors ? demanda l'espion sans arrêter de sourire.

\- Je ne le sais pas plus qu'il y a une semaine mais si j'en crois le message que j'ai reçu quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives, je dirais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire, dit le brun en marquant une légère pause. Apparemment elle est réciproque, conclut-il avant de fermer la porte du secteur technologique et d'attirer James à lui pour l'embrasser.

Et celui-ci se laissa faire sans protester.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! ^^ À très bientôt j'espère...


	10. The Man With The Golden Gun

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Bon, ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais plus posté sur cette fic, mais vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que j'ai l'intention de la reprendre un peu plus sérieusement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour preuve de ma bonne foi, voici le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, avec en bonus deux invités surprises issus d'un autre fandom que j'aime beaucoup... ;-)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours merci à John Barry et à Don Black pour la musique et les paroles, et à Lulu pour l'interprétation de la chanson titre. Merci aussi à Anthony Horowitz pour mes deux caméos...

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** The Man With The Golden Gun -_ L'Homme au pistolet d'or _

Il était près de dix heures du matin lorsque James arriva au MI6. Il avait obtenu deux semaines de congé, ou plutôt on l'avait obligé à les prendre après une mission, mais comme il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer, il continuait à venir sur son lieu de travail. Il espérait qu'on finirait par se lasser de son inaction et qu'on lui donnerait quelque chose à faire, mais pour l'instant sa technique s'était avérée assez peu efficace.

Généralement, il se rendait directement dans le secteur technologique, où il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas en mission. Il aimait observer Q travailler, faisant parfois quelques remarques ou aidant son amant à construire un nouveau gadget. Ce matin, le Quartermaster était parti assez tôt, tout comme les jours précédents, ce qui avait aussi incité James à se rendre au MI6. Les vacances étaient nettement moins agréables quand il les passait seul.

Quelques jours plus tôt suite, chose rare, à un appel direct de M qui venait d'apprendre qu'un tueur à gages de renommée internationale avait été aperçu à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, Q avait en effet été chargé de recueillir le plus d'informations possible sur l'homme. Où il résidait, qui il voyait, ce qu'il faisait et surtout, la raison de sa présence à Londres. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Q était donc constamment sur le qui-vive, et il fallait que James le force physiquement à partir le soir pour qu'il accepte de rentrer chez eux. Chez eux. L'espion sourit. Il aimait bien la manière dont ces deux mots sonnaient.

Après avoir passé les contrôles de sécurité sans même être arrêté, honneur suprême du plus vieil agent du MI6, il franchit les portes en verre du secteur technologique. Il fut accueilli par les regards amusés de certains employés qui travaillaient là, et par des chuchotements vifs. Le Quartermaster n'était pas à son ordinateur, au centre de la pièce, ni dans son bureau, ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Toujours sous les murmures, James quitta la pièce rapidement, bien décidé à trouver le jeune homme. Il se rendit successivement dans la « salle de création » du brun, où il inventait la plupart de ses gadgets, dans les salles de confection et d'expérimentation de l'équipement des agents, à l'infirmerie et enfin, dans le bureau d'Eve.

« James, sourit-elle pour le saluer. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu en avais marre de traîner tout le temps dans le secteur technologique ou bien c'est Q qui t'a mis dehors parce qu'il en avait marre de t'avoir tout le temps sur le dos ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je le cherche justement, répondit l'agent. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

\- Pas depuis hier, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin, vous n'êtes pas arrivés depuis longtemps, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Moi non, répliqua le blond, mais lui est arrivé il y a trois heures, il m'a même envoyé un message pour me dire qu'un de ses mignons était encore en retard.

\- Comment ça il n'est pas arrivé avec toi ? le coupa Eve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis en vacances, sourit l'espion, lui non. Il est parti bien avant moi en me laissant une liste de courses à faire avant de venir au MI6.

\- Mais pourtant il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il allait rester un peu avec toi ce matin et qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir être là avant dix heures, s'étonna-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

\- Tu veux dire que personne ne sait où il est ? demanda James, le ton glacial.

\- Mais non puisque je pensais qu'il était avec toi ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, cette fois véritablement inquiète.

Refusant de céder à la panique, après tout il y avait encore une grande probabilité pour que Q soit quelque part dans les bâtiments et qu'ils se soient ratés, le blond sortit son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro du brun. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur et jura furieusement. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir pour faire de nouveau le tour du MI6 lorsque la porte du bureau de M s'ouvrit brusquement, et que celui-ci s'exclama :

« Moneypenny ! Faites prévenir Bond, nous avons un pro... Ah, dit-il en s'apercevant soudain que sa secrétaire n'était pas seule dans la pièce, vous êtes déjà là. Tant mieux, ça ira plus vite, il faut que je vous parle. Eve, veuillez prévenir R et Tanner, je vais aussi avoir besoin d'eux.

\- Tout de suite monsieur », s'empressa de dire Moneypenny en jetant un regard légèrement paniqué à James et en attrapant le téléphone.

James entra d'un pas vif dans le bureau de son supérieur et demanda sèchement :

« Où est Q ?

\- L'inquiétude ne vous donne pas tous les droits 007, rétorqua M, j'apprécierais que vous baissiez d'un ton. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard un instant avant que le plus âgé ne pousse un soupir et reprenne :

« Je viens de recevoir sur un canal privé un message des plus alarmants.

\- Il est en danger ? l'interrompit l'agent.

\- Décidément, souffla l'autre, je préférais quand vous ne disiez rien et vous contentiez d'écouter les ordres avec en guise de réponse un sourire énigmatique ou un grognement. Je ne pense que pas qu'il soit en danger, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air peu amène de l'espion. Le message, codé bien entendu mais pas de sa main, indiquait seulement qu'il serait détenu au secret pendant les prochains jours, jusqu'à ce que l'expéditeur ait accompli sa « mission ».

\- L'expéditeur ? répéta James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est là la partie alarmante, soupira M. Si j'en crois la signature, l'homme derrière la disparition de notre Quartermaster ne serait autre que le tueur à gages sur lequel il enquêtait depuis près d'une semaine.

\- Yassen Gregorovitch, murmura le blond.

\- Ah, je vois que Q vous a mis au courant. »

L'homme s'interrompit en entendant frapper à la porte. Entrèrent alors Tanner, l'air légèrement essoufflé, et R, l'assistante personnelle de Q, toujours aussi impeccable dans un tailleur gris perle. Derrière eux, Moneypenny s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque M lui fit signe de rester dans le bureau. Celui-ci contourna sa table de travail et posa ses deux mains sur le meuble avant de reprendre, le ton grave :

« Comme je viens de le dire à l'agent 007, j'ai reçu un message de Yassen Gregorovitch, tueur à gage également connu sous le nom de l'homme au pistolet d'or, m'informant du fait qu'il avait placé Q sous bonne garde et qu'il ne nous donnerait les coordonnées de l'endroit où il est détenu qu'une fois sa mission terminée. Il semble que la réputation de notre Quartermaster l'ait effrayé. Ce qui me fait craindre le pire quand la nature de la-dite mission. Prendre en otage un membre aussi éminent du MI6 ne peut que suggérer qu'elle est d'une grande importance, sans doute politique. R, continua-t-il en s'adressant plus spécifiquement à la femme, Q vous a-t-il laissé entendre qu'il savait quelque chose qui aurait pu pousser l'assassin à agir ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance monsieur, répondit-elle, concise. Il vous faisait parvenir immédiatement les informations.

\- Donc pour résumer nous ne savons rien ?

\- Pas grand chose monsieur.

\- Bon, R, je veux un quart du secteur technologique sur cette affaire jour et nuit jusqu'à sa résolution. Tanner, contactez le MI5, ce sont eux qui sont chargés de l'intérieur, qu'ils essaient un peu de se rendre utiles pour une fois. Bond, je sais que la situation est particulièrement difficile pour vous mais essayez de vous tenir tranquille. N'oubliez pas que Gregorovitch est pour l'instant le seul lien que nous ayons avec notre Quartermaster. »

James jeta à M un regard impénétrable avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, suivi par R et Tanner. Resté seul avec Moneypenny, le chef du MI6 se laissa tomber dans sa chaise avec un soupir. La main sur la poignée, la jeune femme se retourna vers son chef et demanda d'une voix faible :

« Est-ce que nous avons des raisons de penser que Q pourrait être... ?

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, répondit l'homme. Gregorovitch n'est pas connu pour tuer hors contrat, mais il n'est pas connu non plus pour prendre des otages. C'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à une telle situation. J'espère que nous récupèrerons notre Quartermaster avant que 007 ne perde complètement les pédales, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin que la situation se complique encore plus. »

Eve acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle attrapa son téléphone et s'empressa de taper un sms qu'elle envoya sur le portable de Q : _Si jamais vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je peux vous assurer que l'agent 007 sera le cadet de vos soucis_. Elle doutait sérieusement de l'utilité de ce message, mais elle devait bien avouer que ça faisait du bien.

o0o

Q n'était porté disparu que depuis la veille, mais tout le MI6 était sur le pied de guerre. Personne n'avait encore réussi à déterminer la raison de la venue du tueur à gages dans la capitale, et la tension était à son comble. Les gardes autour des personnalités politiques et économiques les plus en vues avaient été renforcées, et le secteur technologique passait des heures à éplucher toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville pour tenter d'apercevoir « l'homme au pistolet d'or ». L'aspect physique de Gregorovitch était connu, mais il était tellement passe-partout qu'il était très difficile pour ne pas dire impossible de le retrouver sur les vidéos de mauvaise qualité des caméras. Les registres d'hôtel et d'acquisitions ou de locations d'appartements avaient aussi été passés en revue, sans succès. Après avoir été vu à Heathrow une semaine auparavant, l'homme s'était comme volatilisé.

La situation mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais elle faisait de James Bond un véritable lion en cage. À force de tourner dans le secteur technologique, il avait fini par exaspérer R à un point tel que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée au MI6, elle avait élevé la voix contre un agent. Bond était alors parti, et avait été ennuyer Moneypenny avant que celle-ci ne le fiche à son tour à la porte. Il était alors revenu dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Q et avait fouillé de fond en comble le bureau que celui-ci y avait installé sans rien y trouver. Il avait fini par se coucher à trois heures du matin, en essayant d'occulter le fait que Q était peut-être au fond de la Tamise, les pieds coulés dans une dalle en béton.

Après un sommeil court mais sans rêves, issu de ses années d'entraînement, il s'était habillé mécaniquement et, désoeuvré, s'était assis dans le canapé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps incapable de penser à une seule chose à faire. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il se leva comme un ressort, attrapa l'arme que lui avait fabriqué Q et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le judas, ouvrit brusquement le battant. Le jeune homme blond sur le seuil ne sembla pas surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un revolver, et haussa simplement un sourcil en disant :

« Bonjour monsieur Bond, si j'étais vous, j'attendrais d'être à l'intérieur pour me descendre. Les voisins vous comprenez... »

James ne répondit pas et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer l'étrange visiteur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans, portait jean, T-Shirt et veste en cuir mais ses yeux bruns trahissaient une âme bien plus vieille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et le regard de l'espion glissa rapidement sur le suçon violacé qu'il avait dans le cou, juste au dessus du col de sa veste.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'agent sans baisser sa garde.

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas, rétorqua l'autre en étudiant la pièce du regard. Je suis juste venu prendre quelques affaires, je ne serai pas long. Si vous pouviez m'indiquer la chambre pour que je n'y passe pas des heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? continua James sur le même ton.

\- Oh, quelques caleçons, des chemises de rechange, ce genre de choses, répondit évasivement le jeune homme avec un vague signe de la main. De quoi vêtir votre Quartermaster avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- Où est-il ? siffla James entre ses dents et en ôtant la sécurité de son arme qu'il dirigea vers la tête de son visiteur.

\- Avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose que vous regretteriez, sourit froidement l'autre, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un sniper embusqué dans un des immeubles et que s'il ne me voit pas ressortir votre remarquable espérance de vie risque de s'en trouver fortement diminuée.

\- Où est Q ? répéta l'agent en martelant les mots.

\- En sécurité et si vous voulez tout savoir, il a encore tous ses ongles et toutes ses dents, soupira le jeune homme. Je peux récupérer ses affaires maintenant ? Si je ne reviens pas bientôt il va devenir vraiment insupportable et la tolérance de Yassen, bien que fort grande, a quand même ses limites.

\- Vous travaillez pour Gregorovitch ? demanda James en abaissant légèrement son arme.

\- Pas exactement, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin, disons plutôt qu'il m'arrive de le dépanner. Dites, reprit-il après un petit silence en croisant les bras l'air agacé, vous en avez encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ? Parce que je peux parler et faire un sac en même temps vous savez ? »

Le plus âgé prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant d'indiquer au jeune homme de le précéder par un geste de son arme. Une fois dans la chambre, où une tasse de thé sale et un cardigan posé sur une chaise attestaient encore de la présence récente de Q, James jeta à son visiteur un sac en toile et lui indiqua la penderie, le pistolet toujours à la main.

« Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, commença le jeune blond en jetant pêle-mêle chaussettes et caleçons dans le sac, vous seriez déjà mort, pas la peine de vous faire une crampe en pointant ce truc sur ma figure.

\- Je préfère rester juge de cela, répondit l'agent en regardant l'autre plier soigneusement une chemise.

\- Et moi qui commençais à penser que vous n'étiez programmé que pour poser des questions, sourit le jeune homme, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Ne vous en faites pas, reprit-il en refermant la penderie, dans deux jours, l'affaire devrait être terminée et vous pourrez récupérer votre petit-copain. »

James tiqua légèrement à la mention de « petit-copain », mais résista à l'envie de faire une remarque. À la place, il observa le jeune homme se baisser souplement pour fermer le sac, et demanda :

« Qu'est venu faire Gregorovitch à Londres ?

\- C'était trop beau, souffla l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si je le savais, continua-t-il en retournant dans le salon, je ne vous le dirais pas. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il me fasse payer cet aveu.

\- Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'avait pas la réputation de tuer hors contrat.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua le plus jeune avec un léger clin d'œil. Sur ce, s'exclama-t-il ensuite, pas que la compagnie me dérange, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis légèrement pressé par le temps. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans des circonstances moins gênantes, conclut-il en ouvrant la porte, sous le regard franchement perplexe de James. Ah, se reprit-il, et n'essayez pas de me suivre. Je doute que vous y arriviez et de plus, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de vous mettre Yassen à dos.

\- Si jamais Q n'est pas revenu dans deux jours, asséna James en regardant le jeune homme se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, ou si je ne le retrouve pas dans l'état exact où il était en me quittant hier matin, je peux vous assurer que le fait que votre amant soit apparemment le meilleur tueur à gage du monde ne vous protégera absolument pas.

\- Vous comptez les vêtements dans « aspect exact » ? ironisa l'autre en se retournant à moitié. Sachez que nous ne faisons jamais rien qui ne soit dans notre intérêt, continua-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique, abîmer votre Quartermaster serait pour nous tout à fait contre-productif. Bonne après midi monsieur Bond. »

James eut à peine le temps de rejoindre les escaliers avant de le voir disparaître dans le hall de l'immeuble. Dérouté par l'échange, il s'empressa de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il attrapa dans le bureau de Q de la poudre et un pinceau, mais il ne trouva sur les poignées de la penderie aucune empreinte digitale. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait même anticipé cette réaction. L'espion fronça les sourcils, et composa un numéro rapidement tout en attrapant sa veste dans le salon, prêt à se rendre au plus vite au MI6.

« R ? Ici 007. Que savez-vous exactement sur les fréquentations de Gregorovitch ? »

o0o

James arriva en trombe dans le secteur technologique et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'assistante de Q. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Nous ne savons pas grand chose, l'homme est extrêmement discret. Il ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit, ne semble pas avoir de pied à terre où que ce soit, n'est affilié à aucune agence et travaille toujours en solitaire.

\- Il a envoyé quelqu'un chez moi tout à l'heure, dit l'espion sans prêter attention aux yeux écarquillés de son interlocutrice, environ vingt ans, blond, yeux bruns, un mètre soixante-quinze, accent anglais, et ayant clairement suivi un entraînement militaire. Vraisemblablement son amant, ajouta l'agent qui regardait la femme faire défiler rapidement des photos sur l'écran de son ordinateur. C'est lui, annonça-t-il soudain en désignant la photo d'un adolescent, avec quelques années de plus. Qui est-ce ?

\- Son fichier est protégé, dit R en fronçant les sourcils, je ne peux pas y accéder sans autorisation gouvernementale.

\- Vous pouvez la contourner ? demanda James.

\- Je vais voir si je peux ess... Oh, s'interrompit-elle avec un air étonné.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta l'espion.

\- Les codes de protection, ce sont ceux que Q a inventés pour le MI6.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait pu les réutiliser ?

\- Ils sont bien trop compliqués pour ça, souffla R qui continuait à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. D'autant que l'autorisation gouvernementale est un leurre, un simple mot de passe ne suffirait pas à entrer, cette fiche est mieux protégée qu'un dossier du Pentagone !

\- Vérifiez la fiche de Gregorovitch, demanda soudain James.

\- Je ne peux pas y accéder non plus, annonça la femme après quelques instants. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, hier encore il y avait toutes les informations que nous avions collectées. Par contre il semblerait que seules ces fiches soient concernées, j'arrive sans problème à contourner d'autres dossiers nécessitant un accord gouvernemental.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Q a protégé les fiches des deux personnes qui le retiennent en otage ? s'énerva l'espion.

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûre, il y a toujours un risque que quelqu'un de très doué ait imité sa façon de faire, mais il est tout de même minime à ce niveau de précision.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens », murmura James en essayant de se souvenir si oui ou non Q aurait pu laisser entendre qu'il allait protéger des criminels.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour voir si R progressait, le blond finit par sortir à grands pas du secteur technologique, une photocopie de la photo de l'inconnu à la main. Il entra brusquement dans le bureau de Moneypenny, la faisant violemment sursauter, et frappa trois coups secs à la porte de Mallory avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse.

« 007, siffla l'homme sans se lever. C'est toujours un plaisir...

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda James en lui tendant le cliché.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? répliqua M après un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Il est venu chez moi il y a une heure pour prendre quelques affaires de Q, a laissé plus qu'entendre qu'il était avec Gregorovitch, et maintenant sa fiche est protégée par Q lui-même qui refuse qu'on y accède.

\- Il est venu chez vous il y a une heure ? s'étonna le chef du MI6.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de répéter ce que je dis, je vous demande de me répondre ! s'exclama James en frappant du poing sur la table.

\- Excusez-moi si je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'un homme censé être mort est venu vous rendre une petite visite, rétorqua M en se levant brusquement. Alex Rider, reprit-il après un instant de silence, adolescent brillant, entré à seize ans seulement dans les SAS où il s'est montré redoutablement efficace. Son avion a été abattu lors d'une mission en Irak il y a deux ans et il a été enterré avec les honneurs au cimetière militaire de Brookwood. J'étais présent à la cérémonie. Et vous dîtes qu'il est avec Gregorovitch ?

\- Selon toutes les apparences oui, répondit James, plus calme.

\- Rider était un excellent élément, continua M en se plaçant près de la fenêtre. Le fait qu'il puisse être associé à cet assassin me surprend et m'inquiète. D'autant que l'homme est réputé avoir tué son oncle. Il ne vous a rien dit de plus ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'agent.

\- Rien sinon qu'il ignorait tout de la mission de Gregorovitch, ce dont je doute, et qu'ils avaient apparemment besoin de Q en bon état.

\- Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, et je crains qu'il ne nous faille attendre le retour de Q pour avoir quelque lumière sur cette affaire. »

James sentit soudain son portable vibrer. Détournant le regard de son chef, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message : _Votre Quartermaster vous fait savoir que si vous continuez à flirter avec ses pare-feux, ça va très mal se passer. À bon entendeur. AR _

L'espion laissa échapper un petit rire. Il avait du mal à l'expliquer, mais il sentait de plus en plus que Q ne craignait pas grand chose là où il était, et il avait même l'impression que celui-ci s'amusait plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

o0o

Le jour suivant, Alex Rider et Yassen Gregorovitch disparurent. Leurs noms n'apparaissaient plus nulle part. Les actes de naissances, les rapports de missions, les contrats, tous les documents qui avaient un jour porté leur nom et qui se trouvaient sous format numérique avaient été complètement effacés ou irrémédiablement modifiés. Le secteur technologique était en émoi et essayait en vain de retrouver les documents qui deux jours auparavant leurs avaient été confiés ou accessibles.

Pendant ce temps, aux quatre coins de la ville, des incendies localisés se déclenchèrent dans divers bâtiments publics, ne faisant aucune victime humaine mais détruisant de nombreuses archives. Le lien entre ces deux évènements ne faisait guère de doute, et M s'obligea à garder son calme tandis qu'il imaginait toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il allait donner à son Quartermaster si celui-ci osait de nouveau franchir le seuil du MI6.

Le lendemain, Mallory eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver à son arrivée Q assis dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau. Lui qui n'était pas du matin était servi :

« J'espère vraiment que vous avez une excellente explication, dit-il en accrochant son manteau à la patère près de la porte.

\- Je suis toujours surpris de voir à quel point la vie tient à de petits hasards parfois, répondit le brun sur un ton presque éthéré.

\- Q, je suis à deux doigts de vous livrer aux autorités pour crime contre la nation donc si j'étais vous j'éviterais de parler par énigmes, soupira lourdement M en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Si Alex Rider n'avait pas rencontré Yassen Gregorovitch lors d'une mission en Égypte il y a quatre ans, reprit le Quartermaster comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, il n'aurait pas pu lui suggérer d'utiliser mes capacités de hacker plutôt que de me descendre comme c'était stipulé sur son contrat. Je trouve ça relativement incroyable.

\- C'était vous la mission de Gregorovitch ? s'exclama M en se redressant brusquement.

\- Il y a un mois, l'homme au pistolet d'or, celui qui ne rate jamais sa cible, a effectivement reçu une offre sur ma tête, confirma le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle. Heureusement pour moi, sous l'influence de son partenaire lui-même censé être mort, il songeait de plus en plus à prendre une retraite anticipée. Il est donc venu à Londres pour rencontrer son potentiel employeur, à qui j'ai déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois par le passé, et l'a proprement descendu d'une balle dans la tête pour lui annoncer son refus et éviter qu'il ne fasse cette offre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a ensuite organisé mon enlèvement avec Rider et m'a demandé de les effacer tous les deux et de leur créer une nouvelle identité que je tiendrais secrète.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? demanda le directeur du MI6 complètement éberlué.

\- Outre le fait que je n'avais pas tellement le choix, répondit Q, je tiens à préciser que si Gregorovitch est d'un abord très froid, j'ai trouvé Alex Rider très sympathique. Et il sait faire infuser le thé tout à fait correctement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pris de la drogue ? continua M devant l'air plus qu'étrange du Quartermaster.

\- J'ai dormi dix heures en quatre jours, rit un peu stupidement Q, ça vous va comme réponse ?

\- Vous allez immédiatement rentrer chez vous, et vous allez tenir compagnie à Bond jusqu'à la fin de ses congés. Une fois que vous serez revenu à votre état normal, vous allez me faire un rapport circonstancié des évènements pour que j'y voie plus clair. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis épuisé que je suis devenu idiot, ricana Q. Je dois faire le rapport de quel mission déjà ? demanda-t-il après un petit silence.

\- Oh nom de Dieu, jura M en appelant sa secrétaire. Moneypenny, vous pouvez prévenir Bond ? J'ai quelque chose d'encombrant dans mon bureau qui est susceptible de l'intéresser. Merci beaucoup. »

En se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, M regarda le jeune homme en imperméable qui dodelinait de la tête en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Les choses allaient peut-être enfin revenir à la normale. Et l'arrivée d'un 007 en furie qui se jeta aussitôt sur le Quartermaster pour vérifier qu'il allait bien ne fit que confirmer cette impression.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas la liberté que j'ai prise avec l'histoire d'Alex Rider (que je voyais mal au MI6 en même temps que James XD).

À bientôt et bon week-end !


	11. Nobody Does It Better

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai mis seulement une semaine à poster un nouveau chapitre, c'est une sorte de miracle. Pour tout dire, je l'ai écrit il y a maintenant exactement un an, mais comme j'avais cafouillé dans l'ordre des films en commençant par le 10, le 12 et le 14, et j'ai dû attendre d'avoir écrit tous ceux qu'il y avait avant pour le poster. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il commence à être un peu vieux et que j'ai l'impression que mon style et ma perception des personnages ont depuis légèrement évolué...

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Carole Bayer Sager pour les paroles, à Marvin Hamlisch pour la musique et à Carly Simon pour l'interprétation.

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** Nobody Does It Better - _L'Espion qui m'aimait_

Au cours de sa carrière, James avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les meilleurs. Le meilleur tireur, à qui il devait une magnifique cicatrice sur l'épaule droite, la meilleure interprète, qui savait parler pas moins de quinze langues et autant de dialectes, la meilleure joueuse de poker, son compte en banque et son ego s'en souvenaient encore, le meilleur mégalomane, même si l'adjectif pouvait dans ce cas être discuté, et la liste continuait encore et encore.

Lui-même était considéré par beaucoup comme le meilleur espion que le MI6 ait jamais connu, quoique pour d'autres il fut de loin le pire. Et il aurait eu bien du mal à dire lequel des deux groupes avait raison, surtout depuis qu'un certain Quartermaster se plaisait à lui rappeler constamment qu'il était la pire catastrophe qui ait jamais mis les pieds dans le secteur technologique. Secteur dont il avait d'ailleurs été banni plusieurs fois à cause de sa manie de toucher à tout, mais dans lequel il arrivait toujours à se ré-introduire pour recommencer. C'était que les grands criminels se faisaient rares, et qu'il avait parfois bien du mal à trouver de quoi se changer les idées.

James était actuellement dans son bureau, dont il avait totalement ignoré l'existence jusqu'à très récemment, et feuilletait d'un œil distrait les dossiers qui lui avaient été remis et qu'il était censé apprendre pour sa prochaine mission. En soupirant bruyamment, il s'en détourna, de toute façon, il aurait sans doute une oreillette et Q lui dirait en temps réel exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à sortir son pistolet et tout casser pour s'en sortir, comme d'habitude.

Pour passer le temps, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le Quartermaster qu'il avait encore réussi à exaspérer en moins de cinq minutes le matin même. Personne ne le faisait mieux que lui. Pas même 005, qui pensait toujours qu'il avait une chance avec le brun alors qu'il avait été violemment repoussé des dizaines de fois, dont une avait impliqué des boutons de manchettes électriques, soit par le brun, soit par le blond, qui n'aimait pas le voir tourner autour de ce qui était à lui. Parce que pour tout le monde, clairement, Q était devenu la chasse gardée de James Bond. Sauf pour 005. Qui devait vraiment avoir un problème.

Souvent, James se demandait comment Q et lui faisaient pour tenir. Quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble deux ans auparavant, ils ne l'avaient dit à personne et donc bien sûr tout le monde n'avait bientôt parlé que de ça. Des paris avaient été lancés au sein du MI6 pour savoir combien de temps ils tiendraient. C'était Eve qui avait remporté le jackpot en disant que ça durerait jusqu'à ce que James se fasse descendre par l'un des innombrables tueurs qui voulaient sa peau, ou par Q, au choix. James rit légèrement en repensant à la tête que Q avait faite quand Eve le leur avait annoncé. Celui-ci avait grommelé que s'il continuait à faire le contraire de ce qu'il disait via oreillette, ça risquait d'arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être contredit. Heureusement qu'il était le meilleur Quartermaster que le MI6 ait jamais connu, et que cela n'arrivait que rarement.

James avait été le premier surpris de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Que malgré les accrochages fréquents, souvent orchestrés par eux car ils aimaient se donner en spectacle, plus les jours passaient et mieux ça allait. James n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec les femmes, pourtant nombreuses, qu'il avait connues au cours de sa vie. La liste était d'ailleurs longue des choses que Q faisait mieux que personne, du moins à ses yeux.

Q savait exactement comment être le plus efficace possible pour le guider lors des missions qu'il effectuait. C'était presque comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres pensées et pas de celles d'un homme à des kilomètres de là. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver un itinéraire, Q était le plus rapide, même s'il découvrait tout juste l'organisation des lieux. Il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs qu'il fasse autre chose en même temps, même quand il y allait de la vie de l'espion. Son sens des priorités était assez particulier.

Q était celui qui rabattait le mieux son caquet à M. Il était loin le temps où le timide Quartermaster avait fait son entrée au MI6. Maintenant, il avait dans les membres du secteur technologique une véritable armée, qu'il était seul à pouvoir vraiment contrôler, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lâcher sur quiconque voudrait s'opposer à la manière dont il voyait les choses. M aurait dû le virer quand il était encore temps, pensait James en souriant, maintenant c'était trop tard.

Q fabriquait les meilleurs codes. Après l'affaire Silva, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et en l'espace d'une semaine, il avait refait l'intégralité du système informatique du MI6, dans lequel il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir entrer. Il choisissait ceux à qui il donnait les codes d'accès, et il devait désormais se classer dans le top cinq des hommes avec les meilleurs moyens de pression du monde. Heureusement qu'il avait, à l'insu de tous, confié à James la clé du coffre dans lequel il avait caché le manuel de décodage avec les instructions. Il n'était pas totalement fou non plus.

Q faisait les meilleurs scones. Ça n'avait rien à voir, mais c'était franchement appréciable. Quand il en ramenait au bureau, il pouvait être sûr qu'ils disparaîtraient dans les cinq premières minutes. Il avait même dit à l'espion qu'il attendait un peu avant de commencer à les vendre, quand les autres ne pourraient plus s'en passer. Parfois, Q était un peu effrayant.

Mais quand James se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, haletant, après avoir vu une fois de plus les corps ensanglantés de ceux qui avaient été ses amis ou le visage sans vie de Vesper, Q savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire, pour qu'il puisse laisser derrière lui les songes, et qu'il rejoigne le monde des vivants. Et il savait aussi le gérer après, quand il était furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout se replonger dans le passé. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné son cas depuis longtemps, mais pas lui, son côté têtu sans doute, se dit James. Parfois, ça l'effrayait même, de voir à quel point il était rapidement devenu dépendant de ce maigrichon à lunettes aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il se souvenait encore de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque celui-ci s'était fait enlever, heureusement peu de temps.

Un voyant rouge s'alluma sur son bureau, et l'espion secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires en se levant pour rejoindre le Quartermaster qui devait encore avoir quelque chose à lui dire à propos de l'équipement. Il sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le sous-sol nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches.

o0o

Q fulminait en grommelant pour lui même dans son bureau. Il n'y était pas souvent, lui préférant le secteur technologique où il était entouré de ses collègues. Peu à peu, son bureau était devenu une sorte de laboratoire où il entreposait tout un tas de choses inutiles, et où il lui arrivait de dormir, lorsque James était en mission et qu'il restait au MI6 plusieurs jours.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il n'entendit quelqu'un rentrer.

« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda une voix très bien connue.

\- Oui ! rétorqua Q en cachant dans son exclamation son cri de surprise. Tu peux récupérer ton arme, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en montrant vaguement la table de la main gauche.

\- C'est tout ? répliqua James, en haussant un sourcil.

\- En fait non, continua Q un sourire en coin. Je voulais aussi te dire que 005 s'est montré assez...entreprenant tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop être coincé sans rien avoir à faire au MI6 donc si tu as besoin de passer tes nerfs sur quelque chose... finit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Je vois que tu me connais bien, répondit l'espion. Il n'a toujours pas compris ? Dans le genre insupportable, on ne fait pas mieux que lui.

\- Et on ne fait pas mieux que toi pour la destruction de l'équipement, renchérit Q, lui au moins me le rend en bon état.

\- C'est lui qui ne sera pas en bon état quand j'en aurais fini avec lui », murmura James entre ses dents.

Le brun sourit légèrement à ses mots, et se retourna. Il prit le temps d'embrasser le blond avant de susurrer à son oreille en le repoussant doucement vers la porte :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es meilleur que lui sur bien d'autres points. »

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de répondre et surtout d'assimiler ce que Q venait de lui dire, il se retrouva le nez collé à la porte avec son arme dans la main droite. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre que son amant avait... ? Avec cet _abruti _? Non ?

Il tourna les talons d'un pas rageur, et commença à chercher l'idiot qui pourrait vraiment répondre à ses questions. Parce que non content de les éluder, Q était aussi le meilleur pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et le rendre incapable d'en poser.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus satisfaite, je le trouve légèrement bancal, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à le réécrire complètement, j'ai juste corrigé ce qui me frappait le plus. J'espère qu'il vous à plu quand même et comme d'habitude, les remarques sont les bienvenues... ;-)

Je vous dis à très vite pour Moonraker (qui me donne bien du fil à retordre).


End file.
